


As We Dance In Dark Suspension

by BrittSama



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark Magic, Detective!Diana, Eventual Smut, F/F, Mental Instability, Murder Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SerialKiller!Akko, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24828076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: After graduating, Diana Cavendish has chosen to become a detective to solve crime in the world of magic. But when a case eerily similar to one that she had worked on nine years ago suddenly pops up, she looks for help from an unlikely ally.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 89
Kudos: 201





	1. Dark Suspension

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, Hey? So I'm back and I'm gonna be uploading this fic, I had originally deleted all my works and my Tumblr as well due to mental health reasons but I'm back now. 
> 
> I'm also going to be including the original notes for each chapter. 
> 
> "Hello!! I just came up with this au today affer watching Hannibal and way too many forensic file's episode's soooo... Uh yeah. Also sorry if the character's are ooc I've never written for lwa and this au takes place in a much more darker setting than the original show"

_ File number: 2467 _

_ Patient name: Atsuko kagari. _

_ Birthdate: 6-25-01 _

_ Alias: The wicked witch of luna nova. _

_ Cellblock D 301 _

_ \--- _

Diana looked over the file in her hand once more, she was truly stuck on this case. But was coming here really her last option? Had she really come to this big of a dead-end that she had to come here, come to  _ her? _

Her stomach fell, and her heart was in her throat, at the site of the large metal doors separating her and a ghost from her past.

“Are you ready ma'am? Would you like me to come with you?” The guard in front of the door asked her, he seemed uneasy.

But then again this cell block was holding the most dangerous and insane criminals in the magic community, she doesn't blame him.

“I can handle it by myself, thank you.” As she spoke she tried hard to keep her usual calm demeanor, but it wavered slightly for the sudden anxiety she felt pressing against her chest.

And with that said, the guard unlocked the door and she stepped inside, the door's locked behind her.

The cell block wasn't what she expected, it was all white and oddly clean, instead of bar's attached to the cell's it was large see-through panels made of thick glass.

It looked nothing like what she imagined a prison would look like.

But maybe that's cause this is the psych ward.

She noticed the person of her interest down the corridor, it wasn't that hard to find considering there had only been around seven cells- or rooms, in this case.

And It seemed like  _ she  _ had the biggest one.

The sound of her heels echoed as they clicked with each footstep on the marble floor. Inmates began pounding at the clear panels, and others shouted profanities at her as she walked.  _ “Just ignore it, stay calm.”  _ The detective thought to herself, she walked faster to the end of the room.

That's when she finally saw her, the bad memory she couldn’t forget, the subject of her wet dreams and her nightmares. 

“Akko..” Diana felt like she would vomit.

Atsuko kagari, the girl who Diana went to school with.

The girl who had been chosen by the Claiomh Solais.

The bubbly girl who wanted to be a magical stage performer, just her idol Shiny chariot.

The girl who Diana once fell in love with.

The girl who murdered nine witches in cold blood.

She sat in a single chair in the middle of the room, it seemed to be the only piece of furniture, at least the other inmates in this block had beds. She wondered why Akko only had a singular, and rather uncomfortable looking hard chair.

The girl bound in a straitjacket spoke finally, but she never turned her head up to face Diana. “Diana walked up to me, She said I'm all yours tonight. At that I ran to the phone, saying baby I'm alright...”

“E-Excuse me..?” The detective questioned, obviously confused.

“Just an old song I used to like,” The brunette finally looked up to meet Diana's gaze. “Have you ever heard it?”

The detective finally got a good look at the girl In the cell, her hair was cut up to her chin, she also doesn't have her signature bangs anymore, instead, she keeps her hair parted to the side, it was messy, but it looked like she had styled it that way.

Diana thought it looked lovely.

She also got a good look at her face and how it had matured, it looked slimmer like she lost all her baby fat. And her cheekbones were more prominent and shapely as well. All in all, Akko had grown up to be even more beautiful than she was before, despite doing so in a cell.

“It's been a long time ak-” Before Diana could finish her sentence, Akko had cut her off. “I asked you a question Diana, it's rude of you to not acknowledge that.”

“It's also quite rude to cut someone off,” the blonde girl sighed. “And yes, I heard it once a long time ago.”

The bound girl smiled and stood up from her chair, she walked up to the glass panel separating the two of them. Akko must have gone through some sort of growth spurt in the years that she's been locked away because now Diana was the shorter one, Akko had at least two inches of height on her.

“So, Dirty Diana, what do you want from me?” The brunette smiled, Diana could immediately tell she was trying to mimic the bubbly persona she had as a teenager, but it wasn't working for her, it just put a bad taste in the detective’s mouth.

“What makes you think I want something, and I just don't want to visit an old friend?” The detective shot back.

“Because you have not once visited me in the  _ nine  _ years I've been locked in this box.” The bound witch pressed her forehead again the panel, her red eyes burrowing deeply into Diana's deep blue ones. “I also know that you've come seeking help to catch the murderer on the new case you've been working on.”

Diana froze, and Akko smirked.

“How do you know about that..” The detective's tone was quiet.

“I have my sources, Dirty Diana. You're not my first visitor in the nine years I've been here, you know.”

“Who told you that? This case is highly classified.” Diana was tired, she's been running on four hours of sleep for the past two weeks while she tried to crack this case. And now it appears someone has been telling Akko the details, but how did anyone know she was even coming here? She hasn't told a single soul.

“I would prefer to keep my sources to myself. So tell me, Dirty Diana. How can I help you? and if I do what's in it for me? A conjugal visit, I hope.” Akko emphasized her words by flicking her tongue against the glass in a lewd manner, Diana turned her head, a guilty blush of heat spread across her cheeks.

“Stop calling me ‘Dirty Diana’ it's indecent.” she spat out, obviously starting to lose her patience with the bound witch. “If you help me solve this case.. I'll work on getting your sentence reduced.”

The brunette laughed, it was a dry unhumorous sound. It wasn't the old bubbly chuckle Diana had fallen in love with, it was bittersweet. But it would still be on Diana's mind for much time to come. “I have fourteen life sentences placed on my head, what would they reduce it to, only ten? I'll pass on that.”

“What do you want then?” The detective crossed her arms.

“That conjugal visit sounds pretty good..” Akko smiled when she saw Diana freeze up and stutter. “I'm only joking, but I do have one request.”

The detective regained her composure, at least the brunette still had somewhat of a sense of humor. “And that is?”

“Get me out of here, I didn't commit those murders.” The brunette spoke, with a straight face.

Diana thought she might have been joking again, but based on the girl’s serious expression she knew she wasn't. and with a heavy heart, she sighed as she stepped close to the glass, gently placing her forehead against where Akko's was. “We both know that's not true, Atsuko.” The detective felt her heartbreak for the millionth time over this girl in the past nine years, She truly was delusional.

The brunette reared her head back and slammed it as hard as she could into the panel, causing Diana to jump back.

“That's bullshit and you know it cavendish!” The imprisoned girl yelled out accusingly at the detective. There was blood dripping down her face from a gash on her forehead. “I didn't do it, it wasn't my fault!”

Diana was speechless, she truly was.

She wanted to help her, she knows she doesn't deserve help, she knows that she's a monster. But all she can see is a teenage girl laughing as she levitated off of the ground with a broom for the first time. Part of her wanted to take Akko in her arms and never let her go, but another part of Diana- The  _ main  _ part of Diana, wanted Akko to fry in a chair.

But witches don't believe in the death penalty.

“Diana, you have to believe me- Please it's Akko, it's me! I would never do anything like that!” The brunette sobbed pitifully.

For a moment, Diana saw a scared little witch peeking through a cold exterior, and she realized that Akko wasn't as scary as she pictured she would've been, she was just crazy.

Diana just stayed quiet, just like she did when they had dragged Akko away.

She couldn't tell exactly how much time had passed, but the crying girl had calmed down a while ago. But the silence between them was louder than Akko's sobbing.

Diana couldn't bear to look at her, she didn't have enough strength to lift her eye's from her shoes.

“Diana,” Akko spoke up, her voice once again calm and collected as it had been when the detective first arrived.

“Yes, Atsuko?” She still refused to meet her gaze.

“I'll help you.”

The detective’s ears perked up.

“I can't give you what you want,” Diana spoke bitterly.

“That's okay, because if I help you, you'll have to come to see me again, and I would like that.” The brunette sounded hopeful, it hurt Diana's heart that Akko's only two wants were: freedom, and seeing her.

“Thank you, I'll be back.” Diana didn't wait for Akko to say goodbye as she turned on her heels and left.

And as she left, Her heart broke for the millionth and first time.


	2. The Wicked Witch Of Luna Nova

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana reminisces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have the original notes for this chapter unfortunately or the rest of them either? But hey ill wing it

_October 17th, 2025. 4:05 pm_

“How did visiting Miss kagari go, Diana?”

Diana sat on the chair across from her therapist. At first, she detested the idea of seeing a shrink, but after Andrew had pestered her about it for months and months, she had finally caved in and agreed. But it was a dubious agreement, seeing as the young politician had already paid for a few of the first sessions, thusly forcing Diana into visiting the therapist, that little bastard.

She had only meant to go to those first initial sessions just to get him off of her neck. But that was a long time ago, and she's now been seeing this therapist for the last three years or so.

“It was... An experience, to say the most. I haven't seen her since... That day. And after visiting her now, it just brought back a lot of memories that I've been trying to repress.” The young detective played with the hem of her sleeve as the doctor had written down what she said.

“I think it was a good thing that you visited her, she has been the topic of most of our sessions.” As the therapist spoke, Diana realized just how much his voice actually irritated her. It was so calm and condescending, But then again she supposed that what she must sound like to others. “I would like to discuss something, this is a topic we haven't brushed on much, yet it honestly seems to be the source of your problem's.”

Diana sighed. “Do we really have to?”

“Well, we don't have to do anything, we can just keep talking about your mother's passing and how it affected you. And your mixed feelings for Miss kagari. like we have been doing for years now. But you haven't been making any sort of progress, nor will you if we don't go to the root of things.” The doctor looked at her, he looked tired.

Diana was also tired.

“It all started when I was seventeen.”

* * *

_July 7th, 2016. 9:07 am_

The summer sun shined down beautifully against luna nova academy, although the heat radiating off of it had been _awful._

“Gahhh! Diana, I feel like I'm gonna melt! Can we take a break and go get some ice cream?” The younger witch, Atsuko kagari, pouted. Diana could only smile at the cranky brunette. Akko's flight skills have improved quite a lot in the last eleven months, and ever since the noir missile crisis had ended Diana had insisted upon being her teacher, the blonde girl couldn't have been prouder. “We have been out here for a while, and I suppose it is quite humid... I wouldn't mind taking a break either.” Diana ran her fingers through the brunettes sweat covered bangs, which were stuck against her forehead. She grimaced at the amount of sheer moisture and wiped her hand off on Akko's sleeve, much to the shorter witches' displeasure.

As they walked inside, Akko had wrapped herself around her girlfriend's arm. Diana couldn't help but blush at the physical contact. The two young witches, who were both now in their second year at the academy, and had both been dating officially for two months.

Diana couldn't be happier.

“I heard from Chariot, that Croix is going to test the cure for the wagandia sickness tomorrow.” The bubbly witch spoke.

“Huh, really? She came back to the academy last week, I wonder why she's waited this long to try it.” The older witch had pondered the thought for a few seconds before Akko spoke again. “I guess they wanted to catch up with each other, I mean they haven't seen each other in almost a year. Plus poor Chariot has spent every day waiting for her since she left. They're childhood sweethearts finally reunited in adulthood as lovers, isn't that cute?” 

“Would you consider us lovers, Akko?” Diana looked over to Akko as they continued their walk towards the cafeteria.

“Yeah of course! You're definitely my lover Diana, I love you!”

“I love you too, most ardently.”

* * *

_July 8th, 2016. 3:33 am._

“I-I don't know how anyone could d-do this.” Chariot sobbed, the tears leaking down and staining her cheeks like heavy droplets of rain. Akko had been sitting down beside her mentor and idol, the young witch had been almost equally as devastated as she attempted to comfort the red-haired professor.

Moments ago Chariot had ran frantically into the headmistresses office at the late hour of three am, screaming bloody murder.

Luckily the headmistress usually held important meetings late in the night, Diana just so happened to be at this one.

But soon after the panicking red-haired witch led the others back to her place of residence on school grounds.

The blonde witch made her way past the two heavily upset witches as the headmistress lead her into the small hallway of the building, where she saw a sight which she knew would forever haunt her.

“C-Croix..?” Diana quickly covered her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress the urge to vomit.

This explains why Chariot was so upset, her lover was murdered.

After taking a few minutes to regain her composure Diana studied the situation.

Croix’s body was on the floor face up, with a deep disgusting slash against her throat, with one hand lifelessly attempting to cover the wound. _“She must have been trying to stop the bleeding.”_ Diana thought darkly. Croix had died with such a shocked expression, she must have been caught off guard.

On further notice, Diana had noticed Croix’s other hand laying against the ground in a tight fist, clutching something.

With hesitance, Diana leaned down and attempted to open the fist, but much to her dismay, the fist refused to open due to being stuck in rigor mortis.

Diana turned to look at each of the professors standing behind her, before closing her eyes tightly and forcefully pulling open Croix's hand with a loud gut-wrenching crack. She felt goosebumps all over her body as it shook slightly.

The contents of Croix's hand contained many strands of brown hair.

Diana spoke as she sat up. “This belongs to the murderer, it needs to be DNA tested. Have the authority's been called yet?”

Professor finnelan sighed.”We called them when Chariot barged into the headmistresse's office like a lunatic, they can't come until morning.”

“So, we're just supposed to leave her here until daybreak?” The headmistress asked.

“I suppose so... But I have a question, why is Akko here?” as Diana spoke, they all turned and looked towards the brunette trying to console a sobbing Chariot. 

* * *

_July 8, 2016. 3:42 am_

“Okay… Well, in all honesty, I was gonna try to sneak into the kitchen, it's late and I was hungry. How could I sleep on an empty stomach?” Akko had a guilty expression written all over her face. “Then I heard all of the commotions from the professors and chariot, I had to see what was going on, but I didn't suspect anything like this was happening.”

Her story seemed believable enough, The young witch had gotten in trouble for doing this multiple times already.

Professor finnelan pinched the bridge of her nose out of frustration. “Head back to your room, Miss kagari. And do not speak a word of this to anyone.” 

“My lips are sealed.” The brunette replied.

By the time the magical authorities had arrived the evidence had disappeared.

And Croix's body had been buried two days later, it was a closed casket service.

* * *

“Did you like Croix meridies, Diana?” The therapist asked.

The solum woman shook her head. “Not particularly, if anything I disliked her. She had hurt Akko in more ways than one and had put the lives of everyone I knew in danger, but her death did cause me pain at the time.”

“Hmmm.. I see.” The therapist stared at his notepad and wrote down something that Diana couldn’t identify. “What happened after the first death occurred?”

“The authorities couldn't track down the killer, and without the lack of evidence, they ruled Croix's death as a suicide. Even though there wasn't any sort of weapon or a possible way for her to have slit her own neck.” Diana had started to absentmindedly roll and unroll her sleeve as she spoke. “In all honesty, those lazy bastards knew it was murder. Croix was not very well-liked in the witch community after the whole noir missile crisis, so they just dropped the case after the funeral.”

“That's the reason why you chose to become a detective, correct?”

The blonde woman nodded, as she unrolled her sleeve one last time. “Yes, one of them. I couldn't stand seeing the innocent not get their justice, I made a promise to myself.”

“What sort of promise, Diana?”

“I would change things, I would be a legitimate detective, and change things for the better.”

* * *

_July 15th, 2016._

The blonde witch was suddenly shaken out of her sleep. The same recurring dream had been plaguing her for days, she would be walking down the hallway of a nice house, it wasn't a familiar one, but in the dream, it was her’s. She would be looking for Akko and practically screaming her name out in hopes to find her, but she never could. Because right before she would, a blank figure would grab her and slice her neck from behind.

It would always jolt her out of her sleep, and she never even got to see the blank figures face.

Diana sat up groggily and immediately noticed two things: A sleeping Akko that was draped across her, and the bedside clock that read **_4:37 am._ **She would usually wake up in another twenty minutes or so, but this time the dream had really gotten to her, there was no point in trying to go back to bed.

The blonde witch got out of bed, but not before adjusting the covers over the sleepy girl still resting in it.

Akko had been spending most nights sleeping in Diana's room ever since the whole… Croix situation. In actuality, both of the girls were far too frightened to sleep alone considering the fact that there could have still possibly been a murderer on school grounds.

The smell of coffee beans roasting filled the small kitchenette with the smell of hazelnut. Diana was never one for coffee, the drink disgusted her if anything. She truthfully preferred tea, Akko’s Japanese plum tea. But her roommates enjoyed the disgusting bitter bean water, so she made it for them each morning with a small smile on her face.

“Girls, wake up, I brewed some coffee for the both of you,” Diana called towards the two beds, but she was met with silence.

That was usual, but she called once more.

And received no answer once again.

The blonde walked towards the two beds, but as she finally made it there she had stepped in something cold, wet, and unpleasantly sticky. She turned the bedside lamp on and her heart fell at the sight before her.

Blood, she had stepped in blood.

Barbara had still been in bed, the covers hastily thrown off of her. While Hannah laid on the floor, seemingly she had fallen off of barbaras mattress. Both had been covered in the crimson liquid, with multiple stab wounds in their bodies.

Diana screamed.

* * *

“That was one of the most traumatizing moments of my life, sometimes late at night I can't sleep, their eyes haunt me... They were so shocked and empty, so _lifeless._ My best friends were murdered in cold blood, while I slept less than fifteen feet away.” Diana spoke with a small humorless smile on her lips. “After that the police still did nothing, they said it was a murder and had questioned Atsuko and I. But couldn't link us to anything, I was disgusted, my roommates were killed and they had the gall to accuse me of it.”

Diana sighed. “The lock outside had been tampered with using magic so they ruled it off as a break-in, the school was shut down for a week to investigate. I took it into my hands to catch the killer, Akko had insisted on helping me. But in that week seven more witches were killed.”

“Why did Miss kagari help you if she was the killer?” The therapist had questioned.

“To this day I still wonder that. She helped in tracking her self down, and she was so oblivious to it. Yet she was the one who made us realize it was a student committing the crimes, she hadn't been herself in that week, she was cold and analytical, she had become so obsessed with cracking the case and catching the killer. She had even given us the description that got her caught.”

* * *

_July 21st, 2016. 8:22 pm_

Akko had pulled out a small notebook and began flipping through the pages as she spoke. “Well it can't be someone from the outside, only witches can use the leyline. Based so far off what we know of the killings they were done while the victims weren't suspecting it, it was either in the dark or while the victims were asleep, so the culprit must be someone small, incapable of much physical strength, so they needed easy and quick kills. So based on the evidence at hand, I think I have a clear description of the killer.”

“What's your description?” Chariot had asked. 

Diana could tell most of the people in the room had not expected the brunette to actually be the one to come up with a description first, she had been officially recognized Diana's partner and had begun taking the case seriously. Akko had been quiet, she would visit the scenes of the crimes, look over the bodies for a few moments, write down some things, then she would leave.

It had appeared she had been trying to come up with a description this whole time.

Diana was proud of her.

“Basically, it's a student.” Akko had started off, and the room was filled with shocked silence. “Based on the murders I can tell she's short, not too short, but I'd estimate somewhere around five-three to five-four Based off of the hair sample found clutched in Croix’s hand, She has light brown hair, most likely long enough to reach the middle of her back.”

“Miss kagari... How do you know about the hair? That piece of evidence was reported as missing, and you had been sitting by Miss DuNord when we had discovered it?” The headmistress had questioned.

Akko paused momentarily, she remained unresponsive as she looked over her notes once more, her brow furrowed deep in concentration.

“Miss kagari, Headmistress Holbrooke asked you a question.” One of the professors in the room had asked, impatience lingered on her voice.

Akko sighed in frustration as she sunk deeper into her chair, holding the notebook closer to her face. “I know, I have ears.”

The room was silent.

Akko sat up and straightened out her posture. “Diana had mentioned it to me.”

Diana turned her gaze towards her shoes, She had mentioned the hair to Akko, but not the color or length. A bad feeling was starting to creep up on her neck, Diana had chosen to remain quiet.

Chariot had leaned over Akko's shoulder, peering down at her notes “Is there… Anything else? Like a motive or a name, do you know who did this, Akko?”

The brunette suddenly closed her notebook and proceeded to slam it on the table. “I don't have a name quite yet, but I think I understand her motives.” She cleared her throat before continuing. “She is an angry girl. A girl who is frustrated about the school, or perhaps more frustrated towards herself. According to Diana, the spell that was cast to unlock the door to her room was a very flimsy thing, obviously cast by a witch who still had a rough grip on magic.”

“So.. she's doing this because she's a bad witch?” Chariot furrowed her brows. Diana truly felt sorry for the woman, she looked as if she hasn't had an hour of sleep since Croix died, she had lost her one true love and the monster who did it still hasn't been caught yet, poor woman. “What do the victims have to do with that, Why… Why did she kill Croix?”

“Well, if I were to put myself in her shoes, I would do it to get revenge in some way, against those who have.. Wronged me or perhaps mocked me. Or maybe it’s because she's not in her right mind, who knows. But it's very obvious she's unstable. And she's tricky. She's somehow managed to be near every crime scene to allow herself the ability to get rid of the evidence. She's right under our nose, somewhere close to us, but _just_ enough out of sight to taunt us.” The brunette had sucked in a much-needed breath of air into her lungs, that was a _lot_ of talking. “Essentially, she's playing with us.”

Everyone in the room had taken a few minutes to fully take in what Akko had said, it wasn't that no one believed her, the problem was everyone believed her too much.

Headmistress Holbrooke cleared her throat loudly, alerting the attention is every witch in the room. “Well thank you, Miss kagari. I think you've helped us more than the police have, at this point you've given us our best lead. This meeting is adjourned.”

As everyone cleared out of the room, Diana had stood exactly where she was throughout the whole meeting, against the back wall, not choosing to follow Akko out. “Headmistress. Chariot. May I speak with the two of you for a moment.”

* * *

_July 23rd, 2016. 2:02 am_

The red-haired witch, and former stage performer, Chariot du Nord. had been staring at an old photograph of her and Croix when they were just teenagers. They were so happy, so young and full of joy, and hope for their futures.

They were idiots,

Two idiots in love.

It truly hurt chariots heart, thinking back on all the time they missed out on being together, and all the bitterness between them.

They were such fools, they could have been happy together, and they almost were.

Once again Chariot had the world in her hands, only for it to slip between her fingertips like the dust of the Claiomh Solais.

But someone robbed her of her happiness.

And now she knew this ten-year-old hole in her heart would never be filled.

She sighed heavily as she set the photograph down onto her desk. “Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to try and kill me, Akko?”

The girl stepped out of the shadows, holding a small switchblade down by her side. “Ahahah... You knew I was here the whole time didn't you?”

Chariot nodded, A small sad smile curled onto her lips. “Would you like some tea? I just made some, it's not as good as yours though.”

“I'll pass, thanks though!” As soon as Akko had finished speaking, she lunged towards her mentor, blade in hand, and ready to strike. Chariot had no trouble avoiding the first attack, but she wasn’t quick enough to avoid a second attack, allowing Akko to deliver a deep slash onto her shoulder, Chariot groaned in pain. She spun around quickly allowing herself to get a tight grip on the shorter girl's wrist and twisting. “Why, Akko?” The red-haired witch spoke, her voice a soft and brittle thing, it was filled with so much betrayal.

The brunette witch remained silent. Still, she attempted to fight back against her professor, but her strength couldn't possibly come close to matching Chariot's own, even despite the fact Chariot was holding back.

“Now!” A shout from an unknown male voice sounded out through the room. Akko turned her head just in time to see around five hidden agents come out of their hiding places, all running towards Her and Chariot. The brunette brought her teeth down hard on the hand gripping her wrist, Causing the red-haired witch to let out a small shriek of pain, but mostly surprise, and pull her wounded hand away, letting Akko go.

The first agent could barely lay a hand on the small witch before having his jugular slashed by a small switchblade. The man fell to the ground gripping his neck as a pool of blood started building on the hard floor.

But despite her small victory, the brunette witch was tackled to the floor by four of the other agents. She could have fought back, she could have slashed or attempted to run. But she just smiled as she allowed the men to push her to the ground.

“Atsuko kagari, you have the right to remain silent. You are hereby placed under arrest by The federation of magic for the murder of nine witches and ..one officer. You will be taken in for questioning, before being thrown in jail, where you will stay and rot.” One of the officers had spoken to Akko while another placed handcuffs onto the murderous witch. “Will I get to ride in the back of a police car? Or do you guys ride around on uh, police brooms? Haha, that's kinda funny to think about, four big guys riding around on small brooms?” The young witch had started to ramble on about what modes of transportation the officers used, a large smile ever-present on her face.

The girl was acting as if she weren't being sent to prison and this was just a pleasant conversation between friends.

It hurt Diana's heart.

The young cavendish had been waiting by the door of the room, she had witnessed the whole scene. She loved proving herself right most times, but just this once she wished she wasn't.

As the agents were escorting Akko out of the room she stopped for a moment. “Good job, Diana! We caught the killer, isn't that great?” One of the agent's roughly pulled the girl along, not wanting to waste any more time here.

Diana and Chariot had watched as they pulled the girl away.

There was a bitter sense of relief in the air.

The murderer was finally gone and no more blood would be shed.

But that doesn't mean either witch still wouldn't shed many many tears over Akko's betrayal.

* * *

“She said, _we._ caught the killer. and in all honesty, she was right. We wouldn’t have caught the culprit had it not been for Akko's description, erm... Confession.” Diana stumbled over her words, there was a reason she had tried to push everything down, a reason to try and forget. But she never could forget that tortuous week, or that night awful night. “To this day her words and behavior still confuse me.”

“I cannot fully explain to you her motives, even I've tried discussing this with her numerous times in these past few years, and she still refuses to cooperate, or even acknowledge me as her therapist, she just keeps calling me a ‘Curious little man.’ Which is.. Odd.” The middle-aged man adjusts his glasses. “But, I fully think that having her help you, in this case, will be beneficial for all parties involved. Perhaps you could get your closure, and the rest of us could get our answers.”

Diana had sat silently for an undisclosed amount of minute's thinking over what she had just told her therapist, she doesn't think she's ever fully explained to any other living human, besides those who were there and had lived through it, of what went on in July of 2016 At luna nova, and now she knows why.

She wants to throw up, or cry, maybe both simultaneously.

“Thank you for seeing me this week, Doctor. I'll be back again next week.” Diana had not waited for the man to reply before she grabbed her coat and had practically run out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my new Tumblr! I post about my writing here: 
> 
> https://britt-sama.tumblr.com/


	3. Inside the Bird's cage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana pays Akko a visit.

Diana sat down on the floor in front of the glass paneling separating her and Akko. She usually would have detested sitting on the ground, but due to there being no chairs present, she chose the floor. It didn't look  _ too _ filthy, anyway. In fact, the whole psych ward was impeccably clean.

Diana also noticed that the brunette’s cell was much more well-furnished than the last time she'd seen it. There were many books— actually, now that Diana had gotten a closer look, she noticed that they were children's’ coloring books, complete with a box of crayons. And a copy of  _ Psychology of Emotion,  _ which Diana thought was interesting. There was also a bed in the corner of the cell. It was a twin-sized bed with a rather comfortable-looking blanket and two pillows on top of it. Needless to say, that was quite surprising for a cell.

“Good morning, Atsuko.” 

The brunette, who was still been bound in a tight, white straitjacket, clicked her tongue. “I don't like it when you call me ‘Atsuko.’ Please, if you could just call me ‘Akko,’ I'd appreciate it.” The bound girl blew an errant strand of hair out of her eyes. 

Truth be told, Diana didn't feel that this... version of Akko deserved to be called by that name. 

That girl was the person Diana had loved. 

And as far as she knew, that girl was also dead and had died along with those nine witches.

Not this girl in a cell.

But to appease the insane woman, and hopefully gain enough of her trust to receive accurate information on the case, she complied. 

“Yes, of course. My apologies, Akko. Would you kindly look at these case files? I'd appreciate your input.” The blonde detective held one of the pages of the folder against the glass paneling so that Akko could see it.

“There's no need for that; just slide them over.” Akko motioned her head towards the right: a small slide-away screen in the paneling (which could only be opened from the outside, of course) was embedded in the glass. 

Diana was obviously confused about how she would be able to read it, let alone pick the files up without the use of her hands. But nonetheless, she placed the files in the opening and slid them over to Akko’s side, letting them  _ plop _ to the floor.

Akko stood up slowly, wriggling around for a few awkward moments before she was free of her straitjacket. After inspecting and stretching the tense muscles in her arms, Akko scratched her face, like it had been itchy for quite some time, before picking up the files and beginning to look over them.

“How did you...?” Diana started to question, but her voice trailed off.

“You shouldn't worry yourself over such trivial things when you’re sitting on top of such an interesting case, cutie pie.” She casually skimmed through the pages as if she were reading a colorful comic book or an interesting story, and not the most current, important, and confidential case file in all of the Federation of Magic— that Akko shouldn't even have her hands on right now. 

The detective cleared her throat before speaking. “I would... prefer if we kept things professional… Akko. So please refrain from any of that.” 

“Ah,” The brunette turned her solemn, unblinking gaze from the pages towards Diana. “My apologies, Detective Cavendish.” She continued to read out the case files. “So, the first victim was a third-year student who was found strangled in the dorm she shared with her two roommates. Blah, blah, blah... ” Akko continued mumbling over the words she read out loud, obviously not really interested in the documents. All of a sudden, her eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Is that a key in her mouth?” 

Akko pressed the file against the glass for Diana to see the disturbing photograph of the victim’s open mouth with a silver key in the back of her throat. Diana grimaced at the photo. It had been disturbing enough to see it in person when she went to investigate the crime scene, but something about seeing it in Polaroid form just made her uneasy. “Yes… We recently found out it's from some sleazy motel near the town. I'm going to investigate today.” Diana explained. 

“That's very interesting, Detective Cavendish...” Akko continued looking over the files. 

A pit formed in Diana’s stomach in response to her harsh tone. It was so insincere, so different than the manner of speech she was used to hearing from Akko— but then again, Akko was dead. “Just call me Diana.” She requested softly, internally begging her voice not to break. 

“I made you upset, didn't I? Haha, I can't read it on your face. But despite how well you think you can hide it, your voice gave away your true emotions.” The brunette turned the documents upside down and continued to read along the next page, her eyes narrowing as she read along the upside-down page. “I can act like the girl you knew a long time ago if you would like me too, Diana. But a girl I knew a long time ago is also absent; it's a shame and quite unfair...” 

Diana arched an eyebrow. “I'm sorry, but what do you mean by that?” 

Akko looked away from the case files once again before casting a skeptical gaze towards Diana. “You obviously think I'm not the same girl from our teenage years, and you are right. No sane twenty-six-year-old retains their teenage personality.” 

_“Sane—”_ _No sane person would commit multiple murders without reason!_ Diana thought, her irritation quickly beginning to grow.

“Where we both acknowledge my changes, we've yet to discuss yours. So tell me, Diana. When did your soul die?” Akko asked

What did she mean by that?  _ When did your soul die?  _ Diana was sure that she must be playing some sort of mind game here, but what for? “Like I said before, let's just keep things professional—” 

“Quid pro quo.” Akko cut her off. 

“Excuse me?” Diana questioned, obviously confused.

“A favor or advantage granted or expected in return for something— or at least, that's the definition of it. So answer my questions, and I will answer yours; and help you out with solving this case. Quid pro quo. Plain and simple, Diana.” Akko knocked her knuckle against the case files. 

_ Of course she wouldn't just help out like a normal person; she wants something in return.  _ Diana thought.  _ She wants to pick my brain. Oh, Akko, what happened to you?  _

Diana sighed. “Fine. But please reword your question; I'm not too sure of what you mean.” 

_ “ _ The Diana Cavendish I knew was very confident in herself. She never had to hold herself higher than she already was. So tell me, why are you faking that? And be honest. I'll know if you're lying!” Akko exclaimed. 

Diana sighed. She figured that if she wanted to get anywhere with this case, or Akko for that matter, she should just comply. Maybe this was for the best. Maybe she could finally confront the source of her problems, just like her therapist suggested. Maybe this could be the start? It’s only been a nine-year downhill spiral, after all… 

“When you did what you did…” Diana’s words dribbled off of her lips slowly like molasses, “I tried to let myself heal after that, but I never could, I suppose. So I just pretend like I have.” 

“Ah, so—” Akko had started speaking before Diana cut her off.

“My turn. Why did you do it.” Diana spoke, her voice deadpan and serious, leaving absolutely no room to be stopped. Akko remained quiet, her lips pursed together tightly, her words stuck inside her throat as if she had swallowed hot glue. 

“Quid pro quo: a favor or advantage granted or expected in return for something. That is what you said.” Diana protested Akko’s silence, using her own words against her.  _ How sad. _

“Yeah, you're right. I did say that, so what's your point?” Akko replied, her brows creased in confusion. 

“W-What’s my  _ point?!” _ Diana asked incredulously. How could someone be so dense—  _ no,  _ so  _ infuriating!  _ The detective clenched her fists so tightly that she could feel the sting of manicured nails  _ digging _ painfully into her palms, nearly drawing blood.

“I told you about myself, now you’re supposed to tell me about you, plain and simple!” Diana rubbed the tips of her fingers against her temples, trying to calm herself as the anger finally expanded like a balloon about to burst. 

Akko threw her head back, a loud, obnoxious laugh erupting from her throat as her shoulders shook almost violently. Diana spoke suddenly in the middle of Akko’s laughing fit. “You're s-so—  _ insufferable!  _ I belittle myself to you in exchange for information, and you have the gall to  _ laugh _ at me when I want the same decency in return.” 

Akko calmed herself in the middle of Diana's outburst, a wide Cheshire-cat-like smile spread across her lips. “I forgot how cute you get when you're mad.” She stated simply. 

Diana inhaled a long, drawn-in breath. Her chest felt uncomfortably tight against her buttoned-up suit jacket, cold fury visibly washing over her form. “It was a mistake coming here.” She stood up suddenly, and without even saying a goodbye, she turned heel and started walking away, down the long, drawn-out hallway. 

Akko rapped her knuckles against the glass paneling. Diana hated herself for it, but despite her best efforts, she caved in and turned back around just in time to notice Akko smirking, waving the detective’s case files in her hand. 

Diana huffed, marching back angrily. She opened the small slide-away screen and reached in to grab the files that Akko was holding out, but as soon as she did, Akko wrapped her fingers around Diana's sleeve and roughly pulled her arm nearly all the way inside.

Diana let out a small, frightened yelp at the sudden forcefulness and attempted to free her arm by pushing with her free hand against the wall, but Akko’s strength outmatched her own. Diana prided herself on staying in shape and working out regularly, but this display of strength was surprising for someone who had spent nine years in a small room with very little space to exercise or even walk around— and based off of her frail figure and lanky limbs, she doubted that she did. Akko’s strength was almost inhuman, Diana thought. 

And it left her frozen in terror, allowing Akko to uncomfortably hold her in place. 

“The key, Diana. What does it mean? what does it symbolize—  _ think!” _ Akko demanded, her face uncomfortably close to Diana’s despite the glass between them. 

“I-I don't know! Maybe the murderer wants us to track them down because they want to be caught, kind of like what you did?” Diana replied, while still trying to free her arm from Akko’s grip. 

Akko huffed as she tugged on Diana’s sleeve once more. “No! You're so close to figuring out how you're going to catch the person you're looking for,  _ so close.  _ Diana, what Is a key used for?” Akko looked straight into Diana's eyes for a brief moment before Diana  _ forced _ herself to turn away. Akko’s eyes were usually so hollow as of late, but now they were filled with such  _ pain _ and actual emotion. Diana couldn't stand to look at her when she looked… The way she used to. 

Like a person. 

“They unlock things!” Diana screamed.

Trembling, She shut her eyes tightly as she attempted to force her tears not to fall. She liked it better when she just had the memory of Akko touching her— the real thing was too much; her  _ eyes _ were too much. Diana’s breath hitched as she swallowed back a sob. 

Akko finally let go of Diana’s sleeve, freeing her captive arm as the case files fell to the detective’s feet.

“Cage an eagle and it will peck at the wires; unlock the cage and it will fly free. Freedom. The key symbolizes freedom.” Akko turned around to face the back wall of the cell. “Diana. If you solve this case, I promise that you will get all the answers you’re looking for.” 

Diana bent down to pick up the papers scattered across the floor, the paper clip that had been holding them together had gone missing in all the chaos. She didn't care; she just wanted to get out of there already, so she bundled the sheets together in her arms (they were not in order whatsoever) and walked down the hallway, finally making her way out the door. This time, she did not look back. 

Akko held a single bent paper clip up to the light. “Fly away, little bird. Fly far away.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lsjskdhsisj I forgot what I named all the chapters so if some of them are different I apologize. 
> 
> https://britt-sama.tumblr.com/


	4. Pretty kitty. Dirty vagabond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana and Akko have two very interesting days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Don't have the original chapter notes my apologies, also this is a mixture of the forth and fifth chapter due to the fourth being so short before

Diana's chest felt unbearably tight as she made her way out of the prison, clutching the loose papers of the case file in her hands.  _ “That damn idiot! She’s useless.”  _ She needed to leave the area as soon as possible, she still had more work to be done today, but she needed to clear her mind first and steady her nerves. 

She leaned against the walls of the building next to the prison and haphazardly tossed the case files to the ground. Poor etiquette and  _ very _ unprofessional, but it's not like they don't have copies of the damned thing. 

Reaching inside of her jacket she pulled out a small flask. 

She took a rather large sip of the bitter amber liquid that burned her throat, before putting the flask back inside of her jacket and instead pulling out a packet of cigarettes. It shames her to think of what her mother would say if she saw her now. A bitter alcoholic with an addiction to nicotine...along with other things. She felt truly disgusted with herself. This was never meant to be part of her daily routine, it started off with a glass of wine at dinner, or sharing an occasional cigarette with Andrew over small talk. But one drink started leading to another; and her mental health really wasn't improving, if anything she feels as if she's been in a mental standoff with herself since she was seventeen. So as the bitter burn of cognac warms her throat, the smoke of her cigarette joins it, and she feels peace–if only for a moment. 

And then her peace is quickly replaced by a deep self-hatred she simply cannot get rid of. 

Every day she feels the weight of regret and failure grow heavier and heavier on her back, Hannah and Barbara, all the deaths she could have prevented had she not been such a foolish school girl in love. 

And Akko; who was her biggest regret. 

Did she regret loving her? Yes, of course, any  _ sane  _ person would, she was– still is a monster. 

Did she still love her? Abso– _fucking_ –lutely. And she despises herself every day for it, mainly because she cannot fathom why she still cares for the woman.

Truth be told if witches believed in the death penalty, Diana would have  _ loved _ to see Akko burned at the stake as penance for her sins. Because just as much as Diana loves Akko; she loathes her just as much. 

She tosses her finished cigarette to the pavement and picks up the once again scattered documents. 

Break time is over she has work to get done. 

* * *

Waking up slowly Akko rubbed the sleep from her eyes and wiped the dried spit from her chin. Man, she loved naps, just the thought of wasting most of her day sleeping was nice. She’d fallen asleep not long after Diana had left, or rather; Detective Cavendish. Oh, how pretentious. Gazing up at the clock in the corner of her cell Akko realized that anytime now her therapist was supposed to pay her a nice little visit, and talk about the same things they've been discussing for nine years–  _ Why did you kill your friend's and teachers? How is your mental health? _ And last but not her least favorite topic:  _ Diana. _

But she’ll just need to reschedule this meeting for another day.

Sitting up from her bed she walked over to the clunky little sink in her cell and splashed some water onto her face. The cheap pipes and the cold weather creeping ever so slowly into late-October effortlessly made the water  _ freezing,  _ with no hope of being warm for a few months. Akko nearly yelped as the cold water trickled down the collar of her shirt, much to her annoyance. “How do those people face in soap commercials not completely drench themselves? They like– splash water all over their face, and it doesn’t make a mess! totally unrealistic, don’t you agree?” She asked the mirror. 

She did not get any sort of response, what a pity. 

Talking to herself had become a habit of hers a while back. I mean it's not like she had anyone else to talk to. She stares up at the mirror bolted to the wall above her sink and her lips tighten. Her reflection does nothing but remind her of how much she's changed, how  _ old _ she's gotten. 

And it makes a heavyweight sit on her chest, causing her shoulders to slump from the nonexistent weight. 

Nine years down the drain. 

She looked down at the drain of the sink. “Ha that's funny– get it? Drain!” 

She sighed.

_“That's not funny.”_ _She_ thought. 

Whatever. 

But to think that when she was a teenager she had such high hopes, she was gonna be a stage performer like Chariot– Her hero. 

__ Nine years of her life just… Wasted in a room. She was only four years away from being thirty, and the thought of another birthday passing next June just added onto the pile of misery forming over her head. 

She dried her face off using her shirt, momentarily exposing her abdomen and near protruding ribs. Taking a deeper look into the mirror She noticed her eyes were sunken in; with very noticeable dark circles. It only reminded her of how little sleep she got the last few nights–and how groggy and disgustingly tired she was; Thanks insomnia! 

The image of herself in the mirror smiled at her, it was a  _ wicked _ looking thing; the corners of her lips were turned upwards into a sickening snarl, making her stomach twist. “What do  _ you  _ want?” She gripped the edge of the sink, her knuckles turning white. 

_ “You look sad. What's bothering you, kitten. Is someone depressed again?”  _ The reflection replied, mock sadness evident in its voice. 

Akko huffed, refusing to take her eyes on the sink's drain and meet her own gaze in the mirror. “What  _ isn't _ bothering me.” She stated. “Just go away.”

Her reflection clicked its tongue in annoyance.  _ “You were the one who wanted to talk to me, Kitten.”  _ she crossed her arms, body language not even trying to mirror Akko's. 

Despite being– You know, a mirror. 

“Not anymore, I can’t stand it when you’re being conditioning.” Akko stood up, looking at her reflection dead in the eyes. “Especially when it's your fault that my life is ruined.” 

_ “The word you’re looking for is condescending–And also blaming me for your mistakes again, don't you ever get tired of this? You're like a broken record, honestly, it's sad. I almost feel bad for you– almost.”  _

“You're a monster.” Akko spat at her reflection, dull red eyes now meeting the reflections bright red eyes. 

_ “But I’m you.”  _ Her reflection replied, smugly.

Akko smiled, a dry chuckle escaping her lips. She was losing an argument with herself, isn’t that just sad? And She really couldn’t disagree with the mirror; 

She was a monster. 

And with a sudden deep breath, She braced herself; before slamming her head into the mirror in front of her, shattering her reflection and effectively knocking herself out.

* * *

The rundown exterior of the seedy motel made Diana’s stomach do a backflip. Just the idea of someone driving up to their own room made her question the sort of people who would stay at this type of,  _ ahem, _ establishment. 

The nearly broken neon sign read  _ “the tuck-inn.”  _

Oh, how quaint. 

The clattering of wind chimes made a rather unpleasant sound as Diana opened the door leading to the front desk, it was cluttered with newspaper clippings and old cups of coffee which had gone stale  _ far _ too long ago. “Hello?” Diana exclaimed, her words reaching no one. “My name is Diana cavendish.” She drummed her fingers over the cracked wood of the front desk. “I’m a detective with the federation of magic–“ And just before she could finish her sentence, A short man with rather off-putting energy appeared from a room behind the desk. “Yes– Yes, I heard you.” He gave her a quizzical look. “What do _ you _ want now?” 

She was taken back for a moment, had they met before? Regardless of the strange deja-vu, She had just experienced. She pulled out her agent Identification card. “I’m currently in the middle of an investigation and was wondering if you could tell me which room this key belongs to, and who rented it.” She slid the key, which was now placed in a small zip-locked bag across the counter. 

The man eyed it suspiciously and then gave Diana another look. 

She felt like she needed to shower. 

“You mean… You don’t know which room this key belongs to?” He spoke slowly as if he were talking to a child. Diana’s patience was beginning to wear thin, there was nothing exactly  _ off-putting  _ about this guy, but everything about this place just rubbed her the wrong way. “ _ No,  _ I do  _ not, _ which is why I kindly asked.” 

The man just sighed and sat back in his chair. “She gave a fake name:  _ Jane Doe _ . But we get a lot of those here anyway–But they prepaid it for five months…They haven’t stopped by in a while.” 

“Could you give me a description of this person?” 

Diana asked. 

“It slips my mind, I really don’t pay attention to the weirdos who rent rooms here.” He replied, rubbing two fingers together.

Diana sighed, reaching into her wallet she pulled out a crisp $20 bill and slid it across the counter. “Are you  _ sure _ you don’t remember  _ any _ details?” 

The man slipped the money into his pocket. “She had this glazed over look in their eyes like she was on somethin’ but that’s all I got, guest privacy is kinda what we’re known for.” 

She nodded her head.  _ “ _ Thank You.” She quickly said before making her way towards the room outside. 

She placed an ear against the door, listening for movement inside the room. Not hearing anything she slid the key into the lock and turned slowly waiting for the click. 

She pulled her wand out of her jacket and held it outwards. She counted to three inside her head before letting out a deep breath. 

she forcefully pushed open the door. “Don’t move!” 

* * *

Akko groaned as she opened her eyes, the bright fluorescent lights blinded her sight briefly– But she eventually took in her surroundings; A simple white room which seemed to resemble that of a hospital. Why was she here again? 

She attempted to sit up; only to find that she was handcuffed by only one hand, the bed she laid in was bolted to the floor. 

Did they really feel that would stop her? 

Gosh, these people were lazy! it’s like they’re practically  _ begging _ for an escape attempt.

A sudden memory flashed into her mind, although fuzzy and intangible, but; she did manage to remember the excruciating pain of glass breaking skin. 

Lifting her free hand up she touched her forehead, even though there were some bandages covering it—She knew the wounds underneath were now nonexistent due to the tingly sensation healing magic left on the skin. 

She shifted her gaze around the room searching for what she came for; a window-or rather; an  _ escape route.  _ After seeing her target in the very center of the medical bay, she smirked. Oh man, did she miss the sunlight, but she knew she’d be seeing—and  _ feeling _ it again very soon. 

Reaching into the front pocket of her shirt she pulled out a slightly bent paper clip. She would have to thank Diana for this small blessing later. 

She placed the clip between her teeth and began bending it into a straight line, using her back teeth for slightly tougher, more intricate bends. After a few moments and trace amounts of concentration; She had made a makeshift lock pick. Doing this with her left hand had made the task significantly more difficult but not impossible. 

Inserting the clip into the keyhole of the handcuffs, she fumbled around momentarily before feeling the satisfying  _ click  _ of the lock opening. 

Rubbing her sore wrist, she sighed. “They should have done the straitjacket again, that would have made this  _ slightly  _ more difficult.” 

_ “Maybe they want you to escape, maybe they think you suck and  _ want  _ you out of here because they hate you.”  _ The back corner of her mind whispered, tauntingly.

“Ha—ha, you’re so funny and mature,” Akko replied as she sat up. Her bare feet making contact with the cold tiled floor. She pulled and stretched her stiff arms. “I just think it’s incompetence.” She mumbled back in slight annoyance.

_ “Maybe.”  _ Replied the voice crowding her thoughts. 

Sometimes her brain felt too tiny to be hoarding all these voices, it gave her a headache.

Walking over to the window, she took a peek downwards; a near three-story fall, and that’s even if she knew how to get through barred windows.

Akko grimaced. 

Well, it looks like no leaps of faith for her today. She liked her legs not broken—Thank you very much! 

Gazing towards the door leading out of the medical bay she took in a deep breath and counted to three in her head. 

“This is going to be interesting.” 

* * *

“Don’t move!” Diana shouted wand pointed out and ready to cast murowa. Her shout fell onto deaf ears—well no ears at all  _ actually.  _ The room was empty, and suspiciously enough; immaculately clean. 

She doubted this place had maid service, so whoever was staying here must have cleaned up themselves, she had never thought a serial witch killer would care for hygiene, it struck her as odd. Placing her wand back inside of her jackets holster, she began studying the room. 

The room smelled faintly of smoke and cheap cleaning products, hintably one with a lemon–scent. 

She hummed. 

The bed was neatly made, and rather comfortable looking too. 

She took a seat at the edge of the bed, her legs all of a sudden seemed very heavy.

Her consciousness seemed to be  ebbing away. And her mind became frantic and her thought’s raged.  _ “Why can't I move?”  _ Just as her eyes grew heavy, she felt sick at how easily she was subdued by whatever caused this sudden fatigue.  She must have fallen into a trap set by the killer. A sleeping powder mixed in with the cleaning product perhaps? She couldn’t recall a spell like this.  _ “Fight it, Diana. Stand up and use your legs!” _ Her mind begged her body with a silent scream. 

_ “Why fight it? Just take a little nap.”  _ An unfamiliar voice whispered into her ears, suddenly struck with terror; she froze, too scared to turn around in fear of becoming face-to-face with who she assumed was the killer. 

“I-I..” She barely had managed to stutter out before an ice-cold hand clamped itself over her throat. The bed dipped behind her from the weight of someone sitting down.

_ “Dear Beatrix, I’m going to die.”  _ Diana reflected. 

Would death be welcoming and warm? Would it embrace her as she had always hoped?

“Are you scared?” The voice was like velvet, and just as soft. She felt the warm breath caress her ear, sending a chill down her spine. “Do i make you  _ nervous? _ ” The woman let out a deep sardonic laugh. 

Diana pondered for a moment, having accepted her fate, she might as well answer truthfully, what reason was there to tell a lie in her last moment? 

She nodded up and down. Her heart beating a mile a minute.

“I’m sorry, Kitten.” The hand covering her mouth moved to caress her jaw.  _ “ _ That wasn’t my intent; well most of it anyway. I just want you to take a little nap okay?” 

“...For what reason?” Diana mumbled. The somnolent voice making it harder for her to resist the rest her body so desperately craved. 

_ “Shhh...You’re just  _ awfully _ tired now aren’t you?” _ Another hand made contact with Diana’s body, laying upon her breast, she felt humiliated-no, she felt  _ weak.  _ And that was worse than any torment she could possibly face. And before she could stop it; She was quickly pulled down onto the bed. 

But just as she finally shut her eyes, 

they flashed open; jolting her wide awake.

It took Diana a few minutes to settle back down, her mind was in a panic just as her body was. She felt b lood pounding in her ears. Her heart beating way to fast in her chest. 

Diana gasped, She was no longer in a motel room with the fear of death nipping at her throat; 

Instead, she was on her couch. 

Her hands shook and were met by an all too familiar tingling sensation, Her vision blurred at its corners as if she were looking through a mask.

She was having another panic attack it seemed. It’s been weeks since the last, she was disappointed in herself for being so weak. 

Diana was a Cavendish. Which meant that She was honorable and honest, so she could admit to being flawed...In some aspects. 

But weakness was not one of those flaws. At least not one she would ever admit to… 

She felt smothered by her own clothing, everything was closing in around her despite living in such a spacious, empty house. 

It was times like this she wished she still had roommates or at least had not closed out everyone besides her therapist, or Andrew. 

She needed to move around, she needed water. 

She needed  _ anything.  _

Quickly stumbling off the couch and into the kitchen, she turned the sinks faucet on and began drinking the running liquid as if had been ichor from the gods, and not warm tap water from the kitchen sink. 

Excess water dripped down her chin and onto her shirt, only making the article of clothing that much more uncomfortable and suffocating, opting to throw it off she felt like a huge weight had departed from her as the white tank top hit against the floor, leaving her in only her brassiere. 

Diana didn’t remember changing out of her suit or getting home for that matter. 

But what she did know is that encounter, whatever it was,  _ was _ real. 

And that she needed to report on it as soon as possible. 

Her body felt numb and cold, almost like she was on autopilot as she searched for her phone. 

What was she going to tell the chief?  _ “Hey I found the culprit, BUT; I didn’t see their face, and they almost killed me, and I woke up on my couch.”  _ Diana could have screamed out of frustration, she mustn't be so careless in the future, 

She brought one stiff hand up to her neck, She doesn't think she’d be as lucky next time.

  
  
A sudden ringing alerted her, walking over to her couch she couldn’t spot the device but nevertheless still heard the ring. She dug her hand through the cushions for a few seconds before finding the damned thing, just as it’s stopped ringing too. 

_ Andrew 2 new messages 2:02 Pm _

_ Andrew 4 missed calls 3:31 Pm _

_ The Chief 12 missed calls 3:49 Pm - 2:25 Am  _

A pit had fallen into Diana’s stomach, she really has been out all day, hasn’t she? 

But what on earth could be so important for all these missed calls?

Swallowing back the sudden worry, she pressed the call button. 

It rang for a few seconds before the gruff voice of her boss answered, even though the other woman was significantly older than Diana was, Diana felt no shame in the hatred she felt towards that shrill crow of a witch. 

_ “Cavendish, I have been trying to get a hold of you all day!”  _ The woman shrieked, but not necessarily in anger, Diana could hear the faint tint of...fear?

“Chief, I-” She began her attempt to explain, only to immediately be cut off by the other woman. 

_ “I don’t care where you were, I don’t care what you did. We have got bigger issues on our hands.”  _

Diana felt the immediate cold sense of dread crawl up her back, and wrap around her neck. “What’s the big issue?” She replied, attempting to mask the worry lacing into her voice. 

There was a sigh on the other line.  _ “Atsuko kagari has escaped, we need you on the case. Be in early tomorrow. Goodnight, Agent Cavendish.”  _ And with that said the line went dead. 

Diana stood there, her entire body going cand shivering. The numb feeling in her hands returning. She let the phone drop out of a shaking hand, and back onto the couch.

“Of course she has,” Diana felt bile threaten to burn the back of her throat as she let out a dry-humorless laugh. “What else would i expect?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://britt-sama.tumblr.com/


	5. Dawn of a miserable morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diana wasn't expecting company so early in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have 2-4 more chapter's to upload before I actually have to start writing this again so thank you all for reading this!
> 
> NSFW In this chapter

What is a poem? 

something that arouses strong emotions because of its beauty.

What is beauty?

Something that pleases the aesthetic senses, especially the sight.

What is sight?

A thing that one sees or that can be seen.

Those are the definitions at least. But what if what we see was simply an illusion? a persona shared by millions.

But; Beauty is only skin deep. Have you ever wondered what true beauty was? could it lay behind these false persona’s? or could true beauty be in the back of someone’s gouged out eyeball? These are the things that Diana Pondered about in the morning. And besides; They do say that beauty  _ is _ in the eye of the beholder.

Stepping into the bathroom, Diana pulled aside the curtain and turns on the shower; the hot water thirty-five degrees to the right, and turn the cold water exactly fifty-two degrees to the left. Stepping in she lets the warm water run into her hair and down her back as it begins to ward off the morning chill, she let out a sigh of comfort.

_ “Wash your face and then gargle some water, spit it out to take that disgusting taste of sleep out of your mouth.” _

_ “Shampoo your hair and rinse, leave the conditioner in.”  _

Her thoughts in the shower have gotten so one tracked and methodical, they don't even seem like her own anymore.

Are any of her thought’s really even hers anymore?

She cleans her body and ever so slowly slips a hand down her body from her breasts and down her taut abdomen. too caught up in the whirlwind of arousal care how sinful this shameless act was. A heavyweight places itself upon her chest, she shouldn't be doing this again… Her mornings shouldn't be  _ this _ methodical. But; as her fingers once again find themselves between her legs, she imagines that the hand touching her isn't her own.

_ “It's okay if I touch you right?”  _ The voice echoes through her mind, it's not a memory; it's a fantasy–A sick and self-indulgent fantasy.

“Yes.” Her voice cracks, pitifully as she replies to the empty air.

She teases herself with torturously slow rubs to her clit, her mind internally begging to stop as her body only demanded more.  _ “Is that good?”  _ She shuts her eyes tightly and visualizes a second person in the shower with her.

“Yes.” She whimpers; and she despises herself for being so weak once again, as she fell victim to the temptations of her flesh.

Everything is methodical In her morning routine, even in the way she touches herself.

Her fingers slid awkwardly between her folds until she found a rhythm.  _ “Do you like that, Diana?”  _ Her heart races and she has to press her other hand against the wall in front of her for support. Tears began to leak from the corners of Diana’s eyes as she starts increasing the speed of her fingers, desperate in her attempts to find release. “Yes, oh goodness–  _ Yes. _ ” She feels a knot begin to form in the pit of her stomach.

An intrusive thought makes her imagine its a hand covered in crimson red and sticky blood reaching around to get her off, and imaginary blood stains every inch of her skin, up from her head and all the way down to her toes.

And she  _ moans. _

_ “Good girl, you're doing great… Now say my name, You know you want to.” _

She presses her forehead against the tiled wall, the shower water starting to become cold like ice on her back, but she doesn't care right now, she just needs  _ release.  _ “Ak—”

A vision of Hannah and Barbara’s mangled bodies flashes behind her shut eyelids and she feels the tears fall as she slips two eager fingers into herself in a pitiful attempt to finish off.

“I'm so sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry!  _ I’m so sorry– _ ” Diana spoke frantically through mumbled breaths. Familiar tingles—and an even more so familiar wave of guilt washed over Diana as did the waves of pure pleasure. Her strokes become sloppy and off timed.

Blood was everywhere, Hannah and Barbara were  _ dead. _

She curls her fingers inside of herself causing her legs to tremble slightly, as a tight pit begins to form in her abdomen.

_ They were dead! _

_ They were dead! _

_ They were dead! _

_ They were dead! _

_ They were dead! _

_ They were dead! _

_ They were dead! _

Their blood was on her skin, it won't come off–

It's on her it's touching her!

Their eyes are empty!

_ Empty! Empty! Empty! _

_ “A-Akko!–” _ Diana yelps out as the tight knot of heat in her stomach comes undone, she was finally pushed over the edge by repeatedly sliding her fingers against that  _ delicious  _ spot inside of her, over and over again. She groaned through her release; a primal and guttural sound. She felt weightless for a blissful moment, all of her former dread washing down the shower drain.

Blinking away the blurry edges of her vision when she opened her eyes. Her chest heaves with nearly every breath, she hasn't finished that hard in a while, and she hates herself for it.

She turns off the shower and steps out and walks towards the sink, not caring to wrap a towel around her wet body; It's not like she was worried about anyone walking in and seeing her naked, nor did she care to rinse off evidence of her endeavor.

Her knuckles turn white as she firmly grips onto the porcelain countertop, sweat and water dripping down her brow.

_ “You're so disgusting, Diana. You might even be worse than I am.”  _ Akko's imaginary voice taunts her. But it doesn't bring her any pleasure; it just  _ Infuriates  _ her beyond belief.

Meeting her own gaze in the mirror; she narrows her eyes at her own reflection, before angrily spitting onto it.

This had become a daily routine for Diana, unfortunately.

Soon after she finishes dressing, she began making her way down the stairs. She lived in a rather large house, it was nothing compared to the Cavendish manor of course, and it also lacked the servants. but it was rather beautiful, even if it was exceptionally miserable to live in by herself. Truth be told she would have never thought she’d be living alone at this age. If you would have asked seventeen-year-old Diana where she pictured herself in nine-years, she would have said:  _ “I will be the head of the Cavendish household, happily married, and maybe have a few kids.”  _ If someone had told she’d be a miserable detective who couldn’t restore honor to her family name and a depressed, sex-obsessed virgin on top of that, she might have flung herself from the top of luna nova.

Sometimes she wishes she had. 

But that’s a thought she only shares with her therapist, so let us keep it quiet, shall we?

Once in the kitchen, she starts to make coffee; she pours five scoops of ground coffee into the filter because she remembered that they liked it strong.

Oh, how she hated coffee, she never had a stomach for caffeine, her body trembles enough from nerves, she didn’t need that making it any worse. But when the smell of fresh brewing coffee spread throughout the kitchen, it made her feel like they were still there and groggy from waking up, but so thankful because Diana had done them that simple favor every morning.

But now It was a personal tradition she kept in order to keep Hannah and Barbara’s memory alive and make her feel a little less lonely every morning. Sometimes she would imagine that they would walk in and Barbara would say  _ “Good morning, Diana!”  _ and Hannah would mumble something vaguely resembling a  _ “G’mornin.”  _ While rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Diana curled her lips, her gaze absentmindedly looking to the steadily dripping coffee in the pot.

Memories were bittersweet, to say the least.

She lit a cigarette on the stove, not caring to search for her lighter, despite owning several.

Taking a deep drag she no longer feels the intense burn it used to leave behind in her throat, instead, she feels the euphoric sensation that a morning cigarette brings.

“You should put that out, breakfast is gonna get cold.”

Diana sighed in annoyance before taking one last puff and killing her cigarette in the sink, she made a mental note to clean that up later. “Sorry,” Diana replied as she sat down at the small table in the kitchen. A plate of french toast was placed in front of her; it even had sliced strawberries on the side, her favorite. A warm smile spread across Diana’s face, it’s been so long since someone had made breakfast for her.

Digging in with her fork and knife she took a big delicious bite, grabbing a strawberry along the way. Just as she swallowed she dabbed away syrup staining the corner of her mouth. “May I have a glass of mil-” Just before she could finish her sentence, a glass of milk was also placed down on the table. “Thank you.” She replied, gratefully.

“No problem,” Akko replied, as she sat across from Diana, cutting into her own french toast.

Just as Diana brought the glass to her lips, realization suddenly set in. The glass slipped from her fingers and shattered on the floor, milk spilling in between the cracks of the tile.

Diana leaped out of her chair leaving it to skid back behind her. “Y—You! How did you—” Diana quickly reached into her suit jackets pocket in search of her wand, only to internally curse herself for leaving it upstairs, leaving her nearly defenseless. In her state of panic, she grabbed the object closest to her: A fork.

_ “Atsuko kagari has escaped, we need you on the case. Be in early tomorrow. Goodnight, Agent Cavendish.” _

Akko perched her knees up to her chest, “What’s wrong, I thought you liked french toast?” Akko said, taking another bite of her own meal, acting as if this wasn’t the most bizarre situation.

Diana held out the fork as if it were Excalibur itself. “How did you get into my house? No, how did you even know where I lived!” Diana’s hands trembled, how could she have been so foolish not to notice  _ an entire person _ had broken into her house, cooked her a rather  _ lovely  _ breakfast actually... and served it to her!

“I—” Akko began her sentence before nearly choking on a piece of food.  _ “Don’t talk with your mouth full, Idiot.”  _ She swallowed, pounding her chest slightly. “I used a tracking spell, super easy.” She said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Diana was…perplexed, to say the least, how was Akko so nonchalant in this situation? This was a very serious matter! “Tracking magic.” Diana sighed and set down the fork. Akko wasn’t threatening she was just eating. If this were under different circumstances, Diana might have thought she looked cute, with her legs perched up, and a few crumbs sticking to her lip and the way her hair looked—Okay Diana you’re getting off track here, remember what she's done—and what she is still capable of. “Akko you don’t even have a wand, so that’s not possible unless you happened to  _ steal  _ one by chance,” She pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb and finger, already feeling the migraine start to form, today was going to be a long one. “You stole someone’s wand, didn’t you? You know those are trackable now, right? If they find you here they’ll assume that I assisted You, And—”

Akko leaped up as quick as a fox and pressed a finger against Diana’s lip’s shushing her. Diana immediately drew back in disgust. “ _ No one  _ is going to track me here because I didn’t steal a wand, and  _ no one  _ is going to find me here because you  _ aren’t  _ going to tell.” She whispered impishly as if they were still schoolgirls sharing secrets.

“And  _ why  _ is it that I am not going to turn you in myself? You do know that I am one of the top agents in my field.” Diana crossed her arms, taking another step back.

“Because I’m going to be the one to help you crack this case as I’d promised.” Grabbing the napkins off of the table Akko bent down to clean up the spilled milk.  _ “There’s no use crying over it.”  _ The voice in her head snickered. Akko groaned. “Just consider me your official–unofficial partner,” Akko replied, matter–of–factly. Diana furrowed her brows. Akko could tell she was thinking it over because whenever Diana thinks too hard her face kinda scrunches up and Akko thinks it’s just adorable.

“Actually, I’ve put a hold on that case, right now I’m meant to be searching for you.” Diana smiled, but Akko didn’t like this smile; It was cold and seemed insincere, it gave Akko the heebie-jeebies. “And now I’ve found you,” Diana stated flatly.

“And what are you going to do now?” Akko stood up, now eye–to–eye with Diana. “I still never got that conjugal visit.” She bit her lip and looked Diana up and down. Although soon after she realized that, that was a bad time to crack a joke, since Diana took a quick step forward and wrapped her fingers around Akko’s throat, tightly. Beginning to strangle her. Akko gasped as they fell back during the sudden struggle, her head hit the floor  _ hard _ and she saw stars.

Diana straddled Akko, using both hands to apply as much strength and pressure as she could to block the other woman's airways. “This,” Diana said through gritted teeth. “Is punishment for your crimes.” Diana felt rage, raw and primal rage.

Akko’s vision began to blur around the edges, she began kicking her legs and trying to draw in air, but nothing could get the woman off of her—or allow her to breathe. 

Akko felt fear, raw and primal fear.

But she wasn’t scared of dying—not in the slightest, and dying by Diana’s hands seemed like an absolute  _ dream.  _ (If not her preferred way to go.)

Akko was just scared of what could happen if her soul leaves her body.

_ “Hey, Kitten. You might actually die here, let me step in. ”  _ The irritating voice in Akko’s head called out.

“N—No!” Akko yelped, and Diana pushed harder. Amidst the pain she was feeling, Akko noticed tears beginning to form in Diana’s unblinking eyes

_ “Give me control now, or you’re going to get yourself killed.”  _ The voice called once more, this time slightly more demanding.

Akko could never do that, giving over her control only meant giving up and going back to that dark and miserable place, in the back of her mind—a spectator in her own body. And that’s nine–years wasted. Despite not wanting to hurt Diana, she dug her fingernails into the blonde witches wrists in an attempt to loosen her grip. Diana winced—but that still didn’t stop her.

Diana's eyes burned with emptiness and anger as Akko’s lungs burned with what felt like fire. Her mouth falls open, a strangled–gurgle–like–sound escaped her throat in a sad attempt to scream. Her hands fall to her side as the world closes in around her.

And then Diana let go, just as Akko passed out.

As Diana  _ really  _ got a good look at Akko’s unconscious face and body, she finally understood what true beauty was.

It was this.

She laughed a little at how simple the answer to her earlier thoughts actually was.

She sat up to go and search for her handcuffs, she wasn’t going to turn Akko in—not at all.

But she wasn’t going to let her off the hook either. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again you can find me here 
> 
> https://britt-sama.tumblr.com/


	6. The Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akko and Diana get assigned to be partners for health class and are forced to raise a fake flour bag baby together, but what will happen when Akko accidentally LOSES the baby? Hijinks ensue as Diana works her hardest, and maybe... Pulls a couple of strings in order to get them that A+!!!... But can she make it before the deadline? 
> 
> Just kidding none of that happens this is right after the last chapter. 
> 
> TW: Breaking Bones And Body Horror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so hmmm I kinda drew art for this fic even tho it's my own so check it out if u want haha u don't have too... Unless 😳👉👈
> 
> https://britt-sama.tumblr.com/post/621608569507299328/dont-you-hate-it-when-your-ex-girlfriend-who-is

Akko was startled awake by the feeling of something hitting her in the face. The object wasn’t heavy enough to hurt per–se, but it was heavy enough to cause a jolt of surprise to run through her body. 

“If you’re going to be staying here I would prefer you didn’t wear those rags, I went into town and got you some necessities.” A dominant–yet familiar voice spoke. 

Akko was confused, that wasn’t what her usual guard sounded like? As her sleepy eyes adjusted to her surroundings she finally realized that she wasn’t in her cell, she was in a house, Diana’s house. And that voice was Diana, who looked less than thrilled to be looking at her. 

Akko rubbed her lower back in an attempt to comfort some of the pain sleeping crookedly has caused her, when had she’d fallen asleep? And why was she handcuffed to a radiator? that seemed a little messed up in Akko’s mind, but at least it wasn’t turned on so she could consider that a bonus… 

“Diana, I–“ She attempted to speak, only to be cut off by a raw and tight feeling inside her throat, causing her voice to come out trembling and hoarse. She brought a weak and shaking hand up to her neck and immediately drew it back as contact was made. Her neck had some painful bruising on it, Akko winced. 

After a few moments, her brain finally decided to turn on and the memories leading up to this moment has finally caught up, 

Boy Diana really did a number on her. 

She kicked the bag away and drew back into the corner. her lips poured into a tight frown. She had expected Diana to have some sort of outburst towards her, but physically hurting her? Akko was in disbelief, she had nearly died again. 

Yes _again._

but we’ll get to that later. 

Diana scoffed. “You can’t possibly tell me that after everything you’re the one that’s scared of me?” She chuckled and ran a hand through her bangs. “Shouldn’t I be the one who’s scared of you? Miss wicked witch.” 

Akko dug her fingers into the carpet tightly as she tried to figure out a way she should play things out. This was her one chance at fixing everything, she knew she would have to gain Diana’s trust somehow. 

And it’s not like there was a glass wall separating them now, so there was no way she would want to be getting on Diana’s nerves.

Her other hand lightly touched her neck. 

She now knew firsthand what those consequences are, and she _wasn’t_ a fan. 

“I don’t think I'm all that scary,” Akko spoke, but her eyes refused to look up and meet the woman standing above her. She wasn’t anxious, the beige carpet just happened to be more interesting than Diana...That’s all. Akko bit her tongue, I guess trying not to piss off the detective was going to be a little harder than she thought. 

Diana bent down, her face now mere inches away from Akko’s. Grabbing the brunettes chin between her thumb and forefinger, she forced Akko’s dull red eyes to meet her own. “I don’t think so either,” Her thumb slightly pulled down Akko’s bottom lip, it was warm and soft. She hasn’t touched these lips in years, so she would savor this feeling for now. Her thumb pressed to pass by Akko’s lips and into her warm, alluring, but not inviting mouth. Akko bit down **_hard_** on the opposing digit, causing Diana to pull her hand back and to shield her wounded finger. Diana’s mouth set into a deep frown, “But If I do recall correctly, having someone aggressively pull you by the arm, and refuse to let go, is a pretty ‘scary’ experience.” 

“I was only trying to help you...” Akko muttered out.

“Help me _how_ exactly? By sputtering some nonsense about freedom–or by completely terrorizing me?” 

“It wasn’t nonsense!” Akko’s snapped back to Diana, now that Akko had decided the carpet has lost all its interest. She locked eyes with Diana, and what she’d seen had most definitely shocked her.

The Diana cavendish that Akko once knew, and remembered fondly had such dull expression most of the time, but even then Akko knew it was all just a mask; a mask to hide away her true colors from an unaccepting and unforgiving world, and family. Diana was forced to grow up way too fast, that was for sure. So she was robbed of many things, A mother and father to protect and teach her, and a real childhood that would allow her to make happy memories and make her own self–discoveries. Akko remembered their occasional “venting” sessions in the past very well. She remembers the way that Diana’s hand would tremble as she tried talking about her mother, and the way her voice would shake and suddenly become laced with venom as she thought of Daryll. 

And how she had nearly bawled her eyes out of their sockets as she confessed to Akko that she had lost all faith in the cavendish name. 

But that was just Diana on her bad days, we all get those.

But; Diana had only let Akko get a glimpse behind that mask.

And Akko had a lot of cherished memories from those moments, but most weren't even memories, it was like hundreds of still images had been purposely burned into the back of her brain like a broken Polaroid camera had taken them.

_Diana absentmindedly curling her lip while reading._

_Diana clutching her stomach in a fit of laughter after one of Akko’s jokes._

_Diana suddenly becoming filled with pride as she perfectly executed an extremely difficult spell._

_Diana being under Akko, with dim light from her bedside lamp being the only thing illuminating her face, with a multitude of bite marks and bruises dusting over her neck and shoulders. And smiling ever so sweetly because they had just exchanged their first “I love you’s” to each other._

_Diana shaking and trembling on the kitchen floor, while her roommate's bodies laid mangled across from her._

_Diana holding her head up while trying to blink back tears at the third funeral in one month._

_Diana developing dark circles because she had been too afraid to go to sleep._

_Diana vomiting after seeing Amanda’s **headless** body. _

Maybe some of those weren't things one should count as cherished memories, maybe some of those things were _really_ fucked up to watch. But all Akko knew was that even throughout everything she had been through, Diana was entirely _human_ in her emotions. 

But the person above her now lacked that, they just simply lacked humanity, and Akko wasn’t entirely sure why. 

But then again, she did lose her own humanity a long time ago. 

Diana had chosen to remain silent after the brunette’s outburst. Instead, they just engaged in a stare off of sorts. Either one refusing to break and look away, the tension developing in the room was thick, that was for sure. Both women holding bated breaths and seeing who would lose this imaginary game of chicken first. 

Akko pulled at her handcuffed arm, not in an attempt to escape but to merely test the water just in case. 

Diana took notice, her eyes following Akko’s every move, though the lack of blinking was starting to unnerve the convict. She sighed in exasperation and leaned back against the wall. 

Boy was she in a pickle. 

“I see you noticed that there’s no keyhole on these handcuffs,” Diana spoke as she stood back up and reached into her jacket pocket, pulling out her wand, the same one she had in school. _“Old habits die hard, eh cavendish?”_

“They’re magically enchanted, so no more disappearing acts for you.” She tapped a finger against her chin. “Although later, I am going to have to ask you how you went about escaping, later…” Diana pondered, as she checked her wristwatch, and her brows knit together tightly.

Akko raised both of her hands to the best of her capabilities at the moment. “A magician never reveals their secrets.” she teased.

Diana clicked her tongue, “I need to leave I’ll be back later tonight, there’s a city-wide manhunt going on for you, that I'm supposed to be leading.” Diana spoke, sliding her arms through the sleeves of her jacket. “Try to stay out of trouble while I'm gone.” 

Akko rattled the handcuffs against the radiator. “What if I have to go to the bathroom?” 

Diana gave herself a quick glance in the mirror, straightening out the collar of her jacket, before pausing for a second, contemplating the question. “I suppose you’ll just have to hold it.” And with that said, she exited through the front door, the audible click and shift of lock scraped against Akko’s ears, and she winced. 

Akko huffed, blowing away an array strand of hair out of her face. Kicking out an extended leg, she pulled the large plastic shopping bag back towards herself, albeit with a little bit of a hassle as a few articles of clothing had spilled out when she initially tossed it aside. 

She decided to just dump out the entirety of the bag onto the floor, among its contents included a few black and some white T-Shirts. The material felt _incredible_ when she rubbed her fingers against it. Despite being so plain it had to be much more expensive than anything she would have usually worn. She felt somewhat cheap in her shirt which was probably bought in bulk for the inmates. 

There were also many pairs of shorts and other assorted sleeping pants, even some really nice looking jeans. How long was Diana planning to keep her around for? The thought made Akko’s lips curl and a funny feeling form inside her stomach. 

Upon further inspection, the funny feeling in Akko’s stomach became that of a gnawing one. 

Many pairs of lacy underwear lay scattered about the floor, seemingly like they were all just bundled up together and packed into the bag as a last-second thought. 

_“I guess we know what she’s into.”_

Akko’s face felt warm, she chose to ignore the voice for right now and shoved the undergarments back into the bag; and also into the back of her mind. 

She set aside one of the white shirts, a pair of red shorts and socks. The outfit reminded her of something she used to wear once upon a time in her teenage years. but for now, it was just a comfortable outfit, albeit disgustingly nostalgic. 

Tugging the handcuff once again she sighed, How was she meant to get out of this situation? Maybe she could try to break the radiator off the wall? but then she would be dragging it around with her. Gazing down she pondered the thought of breaking her wrist, but that would hurt too much. But also… was it such a bad idea? She made one more forceful tug to the chain, and she felt the metal dig into the skin on her wrist, she sucked in a deep breath and propped one leg against the side of the radiator–and pushed, while pulling her arm back. She wanted to stop, she couldn’t stomach the idea of skin breaking and bones being bent out of place. 

She kept applying force and by the nines did it fucking _hurt._ And she hadn’t even done any serious damage to herself yet. She sucked in a deep breath, and then quickly released it, just the thought of the inevitable snap of her wrist made tears threaten to spill from the corners of her eyes. “Okay, Akko. You can do this.” She stopped pulling back on her arm, and instead twisted her wrist around so that the back of her hand was facing her. “You’ve broken lots of bones as a kid, what's so different about this?” With her free hand, she grabbed the front of the cuffed one.

 _“You’re breaking this one on purpose–”_ Just before that irritating pest in the back of her mind could finish that thought, Akko reeled back and slammed the side of her head into the wall, creating a decent sized dent. “Shut up! I know!” Akko shouted at the radiator. 

She started applying strength as she pulled her hand backwards. She felt the stress begin to weigh on her bones and the pain only continued to grow. Her chest tightened as she anticipated the break, she started counting to three in her head, and on the two; She made a quick and forceful bend, pain shot through Akko’s wrist as she finally felt and heard the **_snap_** of the bone. The sensation was almost like electricity as a cold shock froze the rest of her body, and the gut-wrenching sound the initial crack made rang through her ears.

The voice had nothing to say for this. 

Even though the muscles in her wrist burned like hellfire, now was her chance for freedom. 

She began pulling and attempting to twist her wrist in order to try and squeeze her now broken body part through the tightness of the metal grip. She felt the bone on the inside scrape against muscle and nerves as she forced the appendage to bend in an unholy way. 

Sweat broke out on her forehead, she gritted her teeth, tears giving up on hiding and allowing themselves to fall free. 

Freedom...

Freedom.

Freedom! 

Yes, she can almost taste it!

She tastes victory in the feeling of muscle ripping and stretching, She tastes freedom in the sound of an unidentifiable bone grinding against another. 

And she feels freedom as her hand successfully slides through the handcuff. 

Magically enchanted or not, Akko still found her own way of cheating the system. 

She grabbed her mangled hand and smiled at the redness surrounding it, and the uneven way bones were making her skin stick out. that was going to leave quite the mark. 

She laughed. 

_“Well, I guess we’ll never play the piano again.”_ The voice mocked. 

Akko let out a dry laugh. “I never could to begin with.” 

Reaching over she rummaged through the scattered articles of clothing with her good hand and just threw them back into the plastic bag. She grabbed the outfit she had previously set aside earlier and just decided to go commando, there’s no way in heck she’d be caught dead wearing what Diana considered underwear. 

_“Do you think she wears that kind?”_

Akko felt all her blood rush into her face. 

She chose to ignore that thought, unsure whether it was hers or not. 

She made her way upstairs she pondered the thought. 

How does Diana not get lonely living in such a big place like this? 

Or is she just really lonely, and that’s the only reason she’s keeping Akko around? 

Taking her chances she opened the first door she had seen, and just by luck, she had managed to find the bathroom. Turning on the shower, (as hot as possible.) stripping off her clothes she discarded them onto the floor along with the clean ones. 

Her eyes meet her reflection in the mirror across from her, only this time her reflection wasn’t too thrilled to be seeing her.

So it said nothing. 

And she didn’t feel like asking why, she enjoyed the silence, she savored it.

She ran her unbroken hand down her body and over her protruding rib cage, which by itself was littered with a multitude of yellowed and purple bruises starting there and then spreading nearly all over the rest of her abdomen and the top of her hips, she locked eyes with her reflection as she watched it begin to shift in front of her.

Steam from the shower began covering the mirror in a thin veil as, Mirror Akko outstretched her arms and clutched them behind her back, beginning to bend them in an all too flexible way to the point where it should have been painful, considering the fact that her wrist was still broken. 

Her elbows twisted inwards and lifted up from behind her back and over her head. The reflection turned to the side and bent backwards. Akko could hear the audible cracks of bones breaking and ribs being misplaced just before the loud snap of a spine as the reflection folded like a wallet and closed its eyes. 

Akko pinched the bridge of her nose as she exhaled a deep sigh “Are you done now?” The display in the mirror wasn’t even upsetting to her, it was just irritating. 

The reflections eyes opened slowly, revealing shiny and black, slimy-looking eyeballs. _“What’s the matter, Kitten? You can’t be the only one having fun and breaking things.”_ It straightened back it’s broken body in a graceful manner as if it didn’t just dislocate half of its body parts. 

“Can you just fix this please?” Akko held up her limp wrist towards the reflection, the sudden movement made a sharp pain shoot throughout her arm, she winced. 

The reflection held out its hands, Akko leaned forward, pressing her damaged hand to the mirror, it slid through the surface easily, as if she were pressing it into a pond, the surface rippled like water as she broke into it.

The reflection took hold of her wrist and the icy feeling of this touch, She knew she would never get used to. 

It reminded her of a corpse. 

The reflection bent and twisted her wrist in a quick motion, somehow mending the bones back into their original place and mending the torn muscles as well. 

Unsurprising to Akko, she felt no pain, the touch was feather-light. 

She slowly pulled her arm back out and touched where the bones were once protruding. “Thanks.” She muttered out. 

_“No problem.”_

Akko, having nothing left to say entered the shower, closing the curtain behind her. 

The reflection watched.

  
  



	7. Sit And Spin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the chapter where Andrew shows up, NOTHING TO SEE HERE FOLKS.
> 
> Ahaha....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Violence, Hair pulling, degrading words, Questionable lewd things, Drinking, Diana has issues, Akko has separate issues. 
> 
> Andrew is a good boy that's all I have 2 say. 
> 
> Uhm, this is a doozy, I rewrote this one a little bit so some parts may me a bit more than others remember.

Light chattering and casual playing of the grand piano filled the bar, it was accompanied by the smell of old scotch and expensive cigars; there were very few places left in Britain that allow smoking indoors, so for that–Diana was  _ very _ thankful. Do you understand how tedious it is to lead a search party to track down a person, when you  _ already  _ know where they are; and  _ are _ the one who is hiding them? Pretty-fucking-tedious. So, Diana really needed this. She casually ashes her cigarette into an onyx ashtray, the grey waste accumulates at the bottom of the tray and stains it; Diana wonders if that’s what her lungs looked like on the inside. 

Her finger slides around the rim of her empty wine glass on the table, how much had this one glass cost her? Thirty...No, maybe forty quid?...It’s not like the money mattered to her, after all she was still loaded after liquidating the rest of her family's assets, I mean what was she going to do with gold and artifacts, look at them? Treat them like valuable items that should be treasured? She had lost all faith in that long ago, so whatever money she gained off selling everything, she just decided to put it in the bank; after all it did give her a comfortable living at least. 

Her eyes wander towards Andrew, who is sitting across from her at the other end of the small–circular table. She can see his lips moving and she hears the noise escaping them, but nothing is making much sense to her and she can’t even blame it on the alcohol, who would be drunk after two glasses of wine? 

Andrew reached over the table and nabs the last half of Diana’s cigarette, “And then I was telling my father, that those policies are  _ not _ something I’m trying to enforce, if I’m going to be prime minister within the foreseeable future–It should just be obvious to him I’m not going to leave things the way that they are.” He takes a puff, and exhales through his nose. 

“Ahuh.” Diana replied, not even bothering to notice her missing cigarette. 

“And then he had the nerve to accuse me of  _ being soft _ , like what does that even mean?” He ashes the cigarette, Diana’s absentmindedness beginning to wear thin on his patience–Not because she wasn’t listening to his words, he wouldn’t care about this conversation either, but he’s just trying to get her to talk, to say something; anything.

“Ahuh.” She replies dryly, one more. Her gaze stuck on the glass in front of her. 

“Diana,” He cleared his throat loudly enough to get her attention. 

Snapping up out of her daze she blinked upwards and straightened out her back. “Yes, Andrew?” Going to take a drag of her cigarette she realized it wasn’t there anymore, it made her internally question if she was even smoking to begin with. 

Andrew rolled his eyes and handed her back the last of it–which was mostly filter at this point. She took it between her thumb and forefinger before just killing it. “How was the search tonight? Not too stressful I hope.” Andrew leaned forward, casually playing with the cherry stem in his cup of ice. 

Diana tried to focus on the conversation, but she knew this topic was going to lead to Akko again, after all it was about her, but; She just hated discussing her with Andrew, how many times could she listen to him say  _ “Oh she’s a good person! I for one don’t think she did a single thing!”  _ Diana  _ knows _ that’s not true, she can still see Akko slash Chariots shoulder in the back of her mind. So why can’t Andrew just understand she’s not innocent? She really hopes he’s not becoming one of those Lunatics who support her… 

“Well, we didn’t find her. So you could guess how the search went,” She took a deep sip from her glass of wine; finishing it off. “Not well.” She tried her best to feign annoyance at the current “Situation” 

Andrew nodded his head. “Hmm… sounds rather difficult, Detective. I feel so sorry for you.” Andrew replied, although his tone came off as snarky, at least that’s what Diana had picked it up as, “What do you mean?” She lifted one eyebrow. 

Andrew cracked his knuckles before leaning close, so close Diana could smell the faint scent of the cologne he sprayed inside of his mouth. His gaze became narrowed and his voice low, almost a whisper–but not  _ quite.  _ “If you wanted them to find Akko, why wouldn’t you just tell them that you’re hiding her inside your house?”

Diana felt the inside of her stomach drop, what did he just say–No, how did he  _ know?  _ Did Akko call him? How did she know the number? A million different thoughts ran through Diana’s mind while she also tried to come up with a feasible reply. “I–I’m not certain of what you’re trying to imply here, Andrew.” She began to absentmindedly roll and unroll the sleeve of her shirt. She sat back and tried to psychically distance herself from this conversation. 

Andrew got out of his chair and kneeled in front of Diana, If anyone were to be watching them, it would have seemed like a proposal. “I’m implying that  _ You _ , Miss detective– are lying to me.” 

“You’re accusing me of harboring a killer, Mr hanbridge.” Diana met his gaze, trying to match the level of intensity. “That is a serious offense.” Diana spat out. 

Andrew sighed. “I really hope you understand, that you’re not the only person who visited Akko during all these years.” His intense gaze softening. 

“Ex...Excuse me?” 

“I’ve been visiting Akko every two weeks since she’s been turned in, She told me she was going to do this like a month ago–and she said she would be staying with you, So can I just come back with you? I want to hug my friend.” Andrew pleaded, his tone change, and sudden revelation was making Diana disgusted. 

Diana had no idea what to feel, Her emotions had been that of a slingshot, Going from nothing, to scared, and then to  _ furious _ . All in the matter of a few minutes. “You’ve been seeing my…” She bit her tongue. “You’ve been visiting Akko, behind  _ My _ back for  _ nine–fucking–years,”  _ Diana grabbed his collar and roughly yanked him towards her face. “And you  _ knew _ that she was going to escape?” Diana was finding it very hard to whisper while yelling.

Andrew nodded. “I’m sorry I never told you, but if you’d had known you would have cut me out of your life; and be honest with me Diana, it’s not like there’s a lot of others in it.” 

Diana refused to let her grip soften, and Andrew didn’t even attempt to move. 

Diana needed to stop making so many stand–offs, it was getting pretty annoying. 

“Drop dead, Andrew. I’m going home.” Diana shoves him away before standing up and grabbing her coat; But before she could even make a step, Andrew grabbed her by the wrist and spoke again. “If you don’t let me see her, I’ll tell your precious Federation of Magic what you’re doing, and then you won’t be able to see her either.” 

Diana stopped, but didn’t turn around. “You’re bluffing.” 

“Is that a chance that you’re willing to take, Diana?” 

She groaned. 

———— 

As Diana unlocked the door, She was trying to come up with an excuse as to why she had left Akko handcuffed to the radiator. As she looked back on it now… It did seem kind of morbid, especially because she had been gone for a majority of the night. 

She would have to apologize later. 

Andrew walked in behind her, but couldn’t contain his excitement and ran past her and into the living room, frantically searching for Akko. He looked like a puppy. 

She wanted to kick him. 

As she locked the door, the happy reunion went on behind her. “Akko!” Andrew shouted. 

“Andrew!” Akko shouted back with just as much enthusiasm–If not more. 

Diana turned around and took notice of the scene playing before her; Akko ran towards Andrew, they  _ hugged _ and he  _ lifted her up  _ and  **_spun her around._ ** Diana felt the sudden need to vomit, but She was thankful because that did help to fight off the urge to viciously stab Andrew forty–seven times with the pencil on the desk next to her. 

But; Diana did have to wonder as she eyed the empty handcuffs on the radiator, how had Akko gotten free? 

She would have to find out after Andrew leaves. 

The two friends giggled like children as they embraced, “I’ve missed you so much.” Andrew spoke quietly, but not quiet enough for Diana not to take notice. She forced her way to step in between the two of them and separating them, much to their annoyance. “That’s enough of that, Andrew, you got to see her now please get out of my house.” Diana said, trying to mask the venom in her words. 

Andrew scoffed, before brushing pass Diana into the kitchen, what he was doing in there; Diana had no idea–but she did hear a lot of rummaging around. “Oh come on now, we should be celebrating! How long has it been since the three of us have hung out?”

Diana gave Akko a glare, which immediately caused the other girls grin to _drop._ _“You have a lot of explaining to do.”_ Said the look. Akko just decided not to make eye contact for the time being. _But_ she did have the understanding that Diana wouldn’t _dare_ try anything in front of Andrew. So for this Akko understood that for as long as the young politician was here; he was the ace up her sleeve. 

So she followed him into the kitchen.

“This isn’t a time for celebration I’ll have you know!” Diana replied. Instead of standing by herself in the middle of the living room like a fool she too followed the pair into the kitchen and just in time to see Andrew rummaging around through her cabinets. 

What a nuisance, She thought.

“This is a very _sensitive_ situation–“ Diana attempted to speak before being cut off by a loud “Aha!” From Andrew as he somehow managed to find an old bottle of scotch she had been saving for a special occasion, despite drinking a quarter of it by herself already. “Oh come on now, Cavendish, can’t we put our miserable lives on pause for tonight? Akko has returned to us this is definitely a time to be celebrating!” He spoke, as he casually opened the glass bottle of amber liquid. Akko sat atop one of the marble countertops, perching her knees up to her chest, there was a small smile on her lips. 

“Are you seriously expecting me to forget the last nine years have never happened?” Diana asked, as she felt a small vein begin to throb in the side of her forehead. 

Andrew finished pouring the liquor into three glasses and handed the girls their drinks. Akko graciously accepts hers while Diana just stared at his extended offering. 

“Just for tonight, if you’ll allow it.” His words were soft and sincere. 

Diana looked over towards the girl on the countertop, excitedly staring into her own glass, and she felt an odd pang inside of her chest. 

“Just for tonight,” She meets Andrew half way and takes the glass. “But trust me when I say we aren’t done with this conversation.” 

Andrew smiled, it was a rare sight to see. “Cheers then, to our brilliant reunion.” 

“And to friendship.” Akko added on.

The two clinked glasses and Diana decided not to partake and instead to soulumly sip her drink. 

Akko took a giant swing of the scotch and immediately regretted her impulsive decision. “Bleh! Is this what alcohol tastes like?” She wipes her tongue on the collar of her shirt. “Gross.”

Diana and Andrew sipped their drinks and shared a look. “This...This is the first time you’ve tasted alcohol isn’t it?” Diana asked. 

“I sorta got into a sticky situation when I was seventeen, and I never got to celebrate becoming the legal drinking age..” Akko replied, bitterly. She swallowed the rest of her drink, (while trying not to gag.) Before pouring herself another glass. 

Andrew decided to follow Akko’s actions and took down his drink as well. (While also trying not to gag) “Tonight I promise we will make up for all of that.” 

Diana just wanted to go to bed. 

——— 

At some point the bottle of scotch had been completely emptied and long forgotten, but it was quickly replaced by a bottle of tequila. 

“Okay so… it’s salt then lime, and then shot?” Akko asked, unsure of why her and Andrew both had salt on their hands, she felt like she was being pranked. 

“No, No– like this.” The young politician licked the salt off of his hand, downed the shot and then proceeded to suck on a slice of lime. He set his glass down on the table before wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. “It–“ He hiccuped, “Makes it go down easier, and tastes better.” 

Akko let out a deep breath and proceeded to mimic his actions, she was proud of herself, the more she drank it easier it was for her to keep down. Andrew gave her a high–five, and Diana loudly set down her glass of scotch. (which she’s barely even touched aside from a few sips here and there.) 

Andrew eyed her suspiciously, of course he understood why her mood would be so sour, he  _ did _ lie to her about a lot of things, and it was matters she was particularly sensitive too. 

But her whole demeanor just seemed off. 

He could sense that something wasn’t right here and a pit formed inside of his stomach, maybe Akko should stay with him for a while instead of her, He thought. 

“I think I’m gonna puke my brains out...I’ll be right back.” Akko held a hand over her mouth before excusing herself upstairs.

Andrew chuckled, "I guess we shouldn't have mixed drinks, that'll probably be me pretty soon." He turned to face diana, setting his shot glass down on the coffee table in front of her. 

After making sure the brunette was all the way out of view Diana pulled out her phone. “I’m going to call you a cab, it’s getting late and you should leave.” 

Andrew snatches the phone out of Diana’s hand and holds it out of her reach. “Can’t I just crash on your couch tonight?” He pleaded. 

Diana sat up and tried grabbing the phone out of his hands. “No.” She replied. He lifted his hand up and held the phone far out of the blonde witches reach, Diana cursed his growth spurt. “Why not? I’m drunk, what if I need someone to take care of me.” 

Diana grabbed his arm and tried to pull it down and retrieve her device, “I  _ don’t  _ want to take care of you, I  _ don’t  _ want you in my house,” Andrew grabbed her other hand and laughed at how hard she was trying. “And I absolutely  _ DO NOT _ want you anywhere near Akko!” She yelled inside his ear, and he stumbled back onto the couch, the phone falling between one of the cushions. After catching her breath, Diana spoke.“I was never aware you too were so... _ close,  _ with one another.” She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up, Andrew despite his best efforts was just a little too inebriated to have proper balance and just allowed the woman to lead his movements. “I don’t know what you’re talking about Diana, Akko is just my dear friend, is it so wrong that I missed her?” He asked as the world spun around him. 

“Miss her?” Diana scoffed, “Oh please don’t make me laugh, you’ve been visiting her behind my back this whole time, you’ve spent  _ enough  _ time with her.” Diana lead him to the front door. Andrew attempted to gain his footing and stopped her. “I know never told you, and you’re right that’s awful, but what was I supposed to do? Leave her by herself, let her  _ rot  _ like you did?” 

“She  _ killed _ Hannah and Barbara, Our friends, she let them  _ rot.  _ And you’re sticking up for her, Are you serious?” Diana couldn’t believe how frustrated Andrew was making her, why has she been friends with him for so long? She pulled away from Andrew and opened the door.

Andrew moves quickly and stood between her and the doorway, forcing her against the wall, Diana yelped. “And how sure are you that it was  _ her?  _ I know the story. You were in that room too, Cavendish.” Andrew replies, suddenly seeming to sober up. 

“Are...Are you seriously trying to imply that  _ I _ killed _ my _ friends?” Diana felt like she couldn’t breathe. “Get out of my  _ fucking _ house!” Diana forced the words to rise like bile out of her throat, and passed her lips as she barely managed to contain any of the anger she had been harboring all night. 

“Gain some self–control, Diana. You’re making a fool of yourself.” Andrew had stepped backwards, now outside as he spoke. 

Diana presses on the door with both of her hands, practically trying to force all of her body weight into it. But not before Andrew had the chance to shove his ugly ferragamo clad foot between it, preventing it from fully closing, he met Diana's eyes through the small opening. "I seen the handcuffs on the radiator when I first walked in, I swear if you do  _ anything _ , to that girl…" His voice dropped an octave lower, was…was he  _ threatening  _ her? 

But instead of finishing his previous sentence, He pauses for a moment, trying to regain his own composure, letting out a small exasperated sigh. "Forget it, I'll be back– _ This  _ isn't over." He slipped his foot out and the door slammed shut due to Diana still putting all of her weight onto it, the sound radiating through the large manor. 

Diana screamed, she screamed and she screamed. She began punching her fists into the mahogany door, bruising and busting her knuckles more and more with each blow. She blanked out the pain and just continued to scream her way through it.

And just that she did. 

Diana continued screaming and punching until there was blood running down her hands and a dry scratching in her throat, and nothing left inside of her to let out.

Until She dropped to her knees, and cried.

When was the last time she had truly cried? When was the last time she had allowed herself to feel anything besides bitter anger and emptiness?

She had no clue.

“You...okay, Diana?” 

Turning around Diana noticed Akko standing at the end of the entranceway. 

Oh yes, her new roommate, how could she have nearly forgotten. 

Akko quickly ran over and knelt besides Diana, and calmly petting the top of her head. “Did Andrew say something to you? Calm down, You can talk to me–You know that right?” Akko’s words were soft as a feather as she spoke them to Diana, it was similar to that of trying to calm down a tantruming child. 

“He accused me of killing Hannah and Barbara.” Diana spoke, her words hollow and a sad smile had plastered itself onto her lips. 

She looked over to Akko waiting for some kind of response, but the other which refused to meet her gaze back. 

Akko swallowed her breath too quickly and nearly choked on her tongue in the process of trying to force her words out. Diana just gave her an odd expression as she waited for her to speak, but the words never came out. “Can you believe that? The nerve of that idiot, it’s like he thinks you’re some sort of saint,” Diana scoffed. “I hated how close he acts with You, I’m starting to believe he’s one of your lunatic fans.” Diana shakes her head, incredulously. 

Akko suddenly shifts her attention back towards Diana, her brow lifted. “I have fans?” 

Diana immediately regretted opening her mouth, and a can of worms. “...Can we talk about that later? I don’t feel like getting into it all, it’s a long story.” 

“Okay, I understand… But later for sure you have to tell me.” Akko places a gentle hand on Diana’s shoulder, and Diana leans into the touch, momentarily forgetting their situation. Akko takes notice of Diana’s knuckles and sucks in a deep breath through her teeth. “We should get you bandaged up, or some Advil at least.” Akko let out a dry chuckle as she helped Diana to her feet. “So… I’m guessing Andrew saying that kinda ticked you off, huh?” Akko ran a light thumb over a busted knuckle, Diana winced; and Akko quickly drew back her hand as if she had touched fire, not wanting to hurt Diana. 

Diana pulled away just as fast, “I can do it myself I don’t need your help, Atsuko.” She replied, and walked towards the staircase. 

Akko ran up behind Diana, grabbing the back of her shirt. “I thought we were having a bonding moment, why’d ya have to get so stone faced on me again? I thought we were passed this.” 

“ _ We _ are not ‘passed’ anything; because there is no  _ We. _ ” Diana replied nudging Akko away. 

But Akko, as stubborn as always held on tight, not allowing Diana to end this conversation early, she had missed her voice way too much not to be hearing it now, even if it was to be mad at her. “I thought that  _ We,  _ we’re having fun tonight! We drank and talked till four in the morning, isn’t that bonding?” Akko stared Daggers into the back of Diana’s head, internally begging her to at least look her in the eyes.

Or even in her direction. 

Diana quickly spun around and pinned Akko to the wall, and roughly grabbing the sides of Akko’s face between her hand. “We did not  _ bond _ . You and Andrew partied your heads off, completely forgetting our current situation.” 

“Diana, I–“ Akko attempted to speak, but Diana had other plans as she forced her hand over Akko’s mouth. “And on top of all of that, He has the balls to accuse me of  _ Your _ sin.” 

Akko couldn’t move, she had no choice but to stand there and listen as Diana lashed out at her. And oh by the nines did she love their current position. 

“You murdered–No, You  _ brutalized, _ My two best friends. In my own  _ fucking _ room. And that bastard had the fucking nerve to accuse me of doing it!” Diana was borderline screaming again, despite the rasp in her words and the pain in her throat, she wouldn’t stop. “And since when were you two so close? He’s been visiting you this whole time and neither one of you had bothered to tell me!” Diana pulled Akko forward, only to slam her back into the wall again. Akko yelped.

“Is there… Is there something going on between the two of you? Does he like you, do you  _ love _ him? This was going on behind my back when we were in school wasn’t it!” Diana shouted, and Akko really did enjoy seeing her so angry and passionate, but this whole part was just  _ wrong _ .

In a quick pull, Diana was now the one against the wall, Akko pinning both her wrists on the side of her. “Listen to me, don’t you  _ ever _ think I would hurt you and love someone else, especially Andrew! I have standards!” Akko tried her hardest not to grip Diana’s wrists too hard. “I only have enough room in my heart to love one person, and do you know who that is, Diana?” Akko shouted, but she was still trying her hardest not to be violent towards Diana, despite the disgust building inside of her stomach at those accusatory words. Yuck, Andrew, really? Didn’t Diana think her standards were a little bit higher?

As Akko met Diana’s gaze, Those blue eyes resembled something like a snake getting ready to strike, and Akko felt like a mouse. Diana refused to reply and it caused Akko to shout. “Answer me! Do you know who I love?” Akko pleaded. 

“I  _ don’t _ know, and I  _ don’t  _ care.” Diana replied, through gritted teeth. 

Akko felt the beginnings of a tear beginning to spill. Man feelings are so fucking annoying, especially when trying to scream them at a brick wall.“You! You stubborn jerk, Diana I love you!” 

It felt like hours had passed, it reality it had only been about three-to-five seconds, Akko would know, because she heard the grandfather clock ticking besides them, and each tick sent an extra level of anxiety to her brain. 

Diana had then spat directly on Akko’s face, causing the other woman to stumble backwards and release her grip, immediately using her shirts collar to wipe her face. "You’re a  _ fucking _ liar.” Diana reached over and got a good grip on Akko’s hair, forcing the brown locks to wrap around her fist. Akko screamed and attempted to free herself from Diana’s grasp, but she soon just accepted her faith and had allowed Diana to drag her towards the couch.

“You  _ love  _ me?” Diana let out a small laugh as she shoved, or actually  _ threw  _ Akko onto the couch, she landed on her back, and felt some of the air leave her lungs. “Prove it, open your mouth for me.” Diana grabbed Akko by her jaw and was met with resistance.“I said,  _ open your fucking mouth for me, you stupid whore. _ ”

_ “She’s a little bit of a snap case now, wouldn’t you say?”  _ The voice in Akko’s head spoke finally, after being nearly silent the whole night.

Akko couldn’t be bothered to reply at the moment.

Akko swallowed and hoped she wouldn’t choke on her tongue, she opened her mouth wide exposing her teeth and tongue to Diana. Much to the blondes pleasure, she took advantage of this new opening and slid her thumb past Akko’s lips, and onto her tongue, “And no  _ biting _ this time,”

letting the pad of her thumb slide across the wet,  _ warm _ surface. “Now,  _ suck. _ ” She demanded. 

Akko wasn’t sure how to feel as Diana began to defile her mouth, her face felt warm, but she thinks that’s just from the frustration. But nonetheless Akko began to suck and swirl her tongue around the opposing digit, lest she anger Diana further. But she really did have to wonder,  _ “Why is this girl so stubborn?”  _

_ “Probably because she hates you…I mean if  _ I  _ were her, I’d hate you.” _

Akko had nothing to say.

Diana let her thumb explore Akko’s mouth, oh by the nines how she savored this feeling, she’s never touched these lips in such an...indecent manner before, I mean yes, She has had the casual kiss and heavy make out session here and there back when they were just school girls, but this felt better than anything else she had ever experienced. 

Maybe it was even better than touching herself.

She decided to swap fingers, she removed her thumb and had allowed her middle and ring fingers to  _ slip _ in, the sensation of Akko’s lips and warm mouth enveloping her gave her lewd thoughts, what if she were to slip her fingers into something else… she wondered, and quickly shook her head, casting the thought aside. 

Getting too immersed in the feeling, Diana had lost her precision for a moment, and “accidentally” let her fingers slide into Akko’s throat, causing the other woman to gag against them. 

Diana withdrew her fingers allowing Akko to catch her breath, and a thin string of saliva still connected them. Diana stared at it intensely for a few moments, debating on whether or not to suck the wetness off of her fingers, but ultimately decided against it, and instead chose to wipe her hand on Akko’s face.

Her thoughts trailed along her mind, hopping from one thing; to another, almost mimicking the tick of the grandfather clock, what should she do next? Was there anything to do next? 

Akko was silent, her brow furrowed, and her eyes were still, and unblinking, somewhat resembling a deer caught in headlights, despite the fact It also seemed like she was trying to burn a hole through Diana’s skull with just the intensity of her gaze alone. 

  
  


When Akko finally did blink; there was no trace of tears, the only sign of emotion to be seen by Diana was Akko’s reddening face. Her eyes were narrowed, rigid, cold, hard. In that moment Diana knew she had pinched a nerve, because Akko was already far away. It had seen the line had been drawn somewhere along the way, only for Diana to kick it into the dust like a poorly made sandcastle, and now She was the enemy.

At least that’s how Diana thought Akko viewed her.

Whatever this “love” Akko still harbored for Diana was, it needed to be extinguished like a match flicked into the lake. Lest this love between them continue to form and bloom Into something unhealthy and frankly… evil. 

Whatever “love” Akko had inside of her, Diana knew was not something normal.

It had to be something primal… unhealthy, obsessive, some type of singular thread mistaken for the red string of faith that held them together. 

How dare she claim to love Diana?

No monster could love. 

And no monster could love another monster. Diana Thought. 

And that's why she had to do this, to build this hate up, and to hopefully burn whatever bridge Akko was trying to cross to get over to her. 

Diana reaches over, grabbing the back of Akko’s head, and a tight fistful of hair in the process, “Open your mouth again, Atsuko.” Diana demanded. 

Akko said nothing, she leaned into Diana’s touch, hoping to rid some of the pain of having her hair pulled again, and compiled by opening her mouth. “ _ Ahh… _ ” Akko said, as her tongue casually lolled out of her mouth. 

Her actions now had a sudden…lewdness to them. 

Could she possibly be enjoying this type of treatment? Diana felt herself quickly getting overwhelmed by the mere thought of it, let alone the sight. 

But she froze as Akko casually lulled her tongue back into her mouth, but not before making a show of it by licking all around her swollen lips. “So what’s your plan?” Akko asked, blowing an array stand of hair out of her face, “Are you gonna try to  _ fuck _ me, the way you wish I  _ fucked _ you in your little showsr fantasy jerk off sessions?” Akko clicked her tongue three times and waved a single finger. 

Diana completely paused in her movements, her eyes opened just in time to meet with Akko’s… unusually,  _ bright, _ red eyes. 

In fact… nearly the entirety of the white of her eyes had been horribly bloodshot, Diana pulled her hair too hard perhaps? 

“Ex–Excuse me?” Diana sputtered completely taken back by Akko’s sudden cocky change in demeanor. 

Akko forced Diana back onto the couch, holding both of her hands down by the wrists, with one hand. The other hand trailed down Diana’s chest. “I know your dirty little secret,  _ Kitten. _ ” A cold hand slipped underneath Diana’s dress shirt. And Diana froze as a single finger traced a slow circle on her abdomen. “You touch yourself to the thought of me eveeery night before bed… and every morning you wash off your sin from the night before… only to sully yourself all over again.” Akko’s tone was dominant, but deeper. Huskier, it was smooth as silk… and just as soft.

Diana didn’t like where this was going.

“Man… You’re so pent up, I bet if I even said the word  _ ‘pussy’ _ you’d jizz your jeans, Diana…” Akko leaned in close to Diana’s ear, her warm breath tickling Diana in all the wrong ways. “Or am I wrong,  _ Kitten…? _ ” Akko’s hands trailed down to unbutton the top of Diana’s jeans. “If I look here… would I find out how horny I make you?” Akko licked her lips. “Let’s find out,” Akko slid her hand under Diana’s jeans, but remained over her panties. "I know _ virgins,  _ get wet so easily."

Diana felt like her whole body was on fire, this didn’t feel good. This felt wrong, this wasn’t like Akko.

Akko was kind and gentle… this was dominant and dirty. Diana was not a fan… this Akko was not full of innocence or shame. 

“Please… I–” Diana begged. Squeezing her thighs together, internally cursing her body for betraying her and leaving a pool of wetness in her underwear. 

Unsure of what to do, she just chose to squeeze her eyes shut.

But as soon as the intruding hand had arrived, it vanished just as quickly. “N–No!” Akko screamed, quickly forcing herself away from Diana, grabbing tight fistfuls of the couch cushions, and practically pulling herself away from Diana. “I don’t wanna do that to her!” She yelled into one of the cushions, hiding away a blushing face. 

Diana wasn’t sure how to react, what had just happened to make her switch so suddenly? 

“Akko?” Diana sat up quickly, backing away from the other girl and not even bothering to zip up her jeans. 

“I’m sorry, Diana! I–I didn’t wanna do that to you!” Akko wailed, and Diana swore she could’ve heard sniffling. 

“I–It’s okay.” Diana replied, unsure of how to feel about everything that just happened, her own actions included. 

But… now seemed like a better time than ever to end her night.

As… bizarre as it was. 

As she turned to make her way up towards her bedroom, something didn’t sit right with her brain, where had she been called kitten before? 

The memory was hazy, but there. 

Nonetheless, she decided once in the privacy of her bedroom, she would vigorously touch herself until this dirty feeling went away, and then she would get her usual post–cum, panic attack, and then smoke a cigarette and get some sort of sleep. 

Yep, the night was hers for the taking. 

But she did think Akko was right, she is a pervert… and it’s disgusting. 

So she slammed her door shut. 

Meanwhile still on the couch, Akko was rubbing her face against the cushion as if she were trying to erase it. “I hate you, I really hate you.” Akko groaned.

_ “Did I do something wrong?” _ She forced herself off of the couch, and replied, her voice now having a slight inflection, and her head turning from left to right as she spoke to herself. 

“You can’t touch her like that… y-you just _can’t!_ ” 

_ “Why, are you jealous or something?” _

“No, but Y-You just can’t do those things!”

_ “Sorry, Kitten. But it’s not like you’ve been getting any action lately.” _

“How much action I get is none of your business.”

_ “We share a body, so… it kind of is” _

“Well, Diana is off limits okay?” 

_ “Nothing is off limits for me, especially her, and you know that.” _

Akko felt like pressing her thumbs into her eyeballs.

Akko stares towards the ceiling. “I really hate you.” 

_ “The feeling is mutual.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter I have for now just like last time... Soooo we're on hiatus again baby! Hmu on Tumblr or find me in that one discord if u wanna talk lwa stuff I'm bored and need to get hyped for writing the next chapter, I already have like 10 Idea's of what I want it to be and have MULTIPLEEEEE written down by I just can't decide, so send me some asks maybe? 🥺👉👈 
> 
> https://britt-sama.tumblr.com/


	8. Where we started.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash back chapter part (1/?) Yeah idk either have fun reading

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yeah I know I haven't updated in like almost a year and this is short and it suck's I literally have nothing to say for myself other than you'll get more frequent chapter update's soon also this wasn't proof read or really edited I'm on a fucked up sleeping pattern a pack of cigarettes and two redbulls also this chapter and probably the next few will be a bit more light hearted bc uh y'know flash back stuff so we'll get back to your regularly scheduled murder gf's soon. 
> 
> Sorry.

You should never fall in love with girl's like Atsuko Kagari, girl's like Atsuko Kagari will take you to Parks and spoon feed you vanilla ice cream on a hot day, girl's like Atsuko Kagari will grab both of your cold hands and hold them to her lips while blowing warm breaths of air onto them. 

There are many girls like Atsuko Kagari, but there is only  _ one  _ Atsuko Kagari. 

And Diana can't help but to find herself smitten by the girl. 

_ "Akko _ . _ "  _ The mere act of whispering the name under her breath is enough to give Diana chills, and she can't help but to daydream, she can picture the scene of their wedding so beautifully and crystal clear in her head. 

_ White dresses and a white flowered arch, golden rings being slipped on as the sun shines down upon them, family and friends all in a blissful slice alike, as the two share their vows and make a promise.  _

_ "With this ring, I thee wed."  _ Diana would say, a warm, and sincere smile on her face, gazing upon her beautiful soon to be wife 

_ "And with this ring, I wed you too, Er- wait! With this ring I wed you? Uh– thee?"  _ Akko would get unbelievably flustered, and Diana would end up dipping her into their first kiss as a married couple, and not even allow whoever was marrying them to get to the whole "You may kiss the bride." Part. 

Everyone around them would cheer. 

And in that moment, it would just be the two of them, forever. 

Of course, if Diana wanted that to happen she'd actually have to confess her feelings for Akko first… and despite all that she's been through, bargaining with dragons, conflict with her family, and and even stopping a magical missile,  _ That _ was not a challenge she was prepared to face yet. 

"Diana," Someone nudges her shoulder, and can feel wrinkles form on her uniform, Diana clicks her tongue in distaste, before shifting back into the real world and looking up to meet Hannah's gaze. "You can stop day dreaming now, class is over and me and Babs are getting hungry," 

"Oh," Diana says plainly, unsure of how to feel. She'd been losing track of her thoughts more and more as of late, and now it's gotten to the point where she can completely miss out on class. "I'm terribly sorry, Girl's, I just can't seem to know where my head is lately." Diana was thankful that this was just magic linguistics, she knew this subject inside  _ and _ out, so at least she didn't miss something truly important. 

"Uh, yeah we can tell." Barbara replied, her and Hannah both gathering Diana's books along with their own, Diana made a move in order to protest, but the two girl's turned away too fast, Diana used to be stubborn, but those two had been at least ten instances worse, nonetheless, she silently thanked them as they carried her materials to toward the lunchroom

"Your head's totally been up in the clouds." Barbara continued. 

"Yeah, more like cloud nine." Hannah scoffed, jokingly of course. 

Diana bit the inside of her cheek, trying to think of a proper response for that, but was promptly  _ flicked _ in the forehead. "What in Beatrix's name was that for?" She held a hand over the spot. 

"You're thinking too hard and your face is scrunching up." Hannah said, "We just wanna know what's up with you, You know you can talk to us." 

Barbara chimed in. "Also we wanna know if you have a crush on anyone, cause you're doing those puppy dog eyes that Hannah was doing for that whole week before she finally asked Amanda on a proper date." 

"That's what I was getting to, but I wanted  _ her _ to say it, you can't just ask someone flat out who their crush is!" Hannah attempted a flick towards Barbara's also exposed forehead, and was blocked by the exterior of  **_"Deductions and Dragons: A complete guide to understanding most magical creatures."_ ** Hannah winced and stuck the wounded finger in her mouth, curse you hard covers… 

"Girls, please, it's alright but…" Diana sucked in a deep breath, and suddenly she felt very,  _ very _ small. "Is it that noticeable… that I am currently enamored of someone?" Diana continued to hold that breath until both girls let out a squeal of joy, and dragged her along, poking her in the side's and bombarding her with a string of  _ "Who? Who? Who?"  _ What pestering Owl's she has as best friends. 

* * *

Once in the cafeteria, all the girls sat down with their trays, but today it seemed that Hannah and Barbara's seats were  _ much _ closer to Diana than usual, and that was saying a lot. 

Despite the fact the girls were being quiet, they had their little hands rested underneath their chins as if they were young children awaiting a pleasant story. 

Diana loosened her collar, unable to find the words at the moment, she decided to let her actions speak for her, she pointed towards the table where the red and green team sat. Both girl's eyes shifted so fast Diana feared that they would fall out. 

"It's one of those girls?" Barbara questioned. "Diana If I'm totally honest, I thought you were gonna tell us it's someone attractive or smart, or like at least cool." 

"Hey!" Hannah threw one of the tomatoes from her salad towards Barbara. "Amanda's at that table, You jerk." 

Barbara and Diana shared a good laugh at Amanda's expense. "I know dummy, that's why I said that." 

Once that whole… whatever had settled the girls went back to their train of thought. 

"Could it be… Sucy?" 

"Nah no way, Diana's gloomy and she's gloomy, you don't put gloomy and gloomy together." 

"Please never say gloomy that much ever again. 

"Hmmm… Could it be, Amand–" 

"It better fucking not be." 

"Sorry sorry." 

"Uhm… Maybe, Lotte? They both like reading." 

"I don't think so, I haven't seen them ever really talk that much. 

Both girl's scratched at their heads before turning to face Diana, in hopes of a better hint, and she couldn't deny puppy dog eyes. "You were getting close when you said Sucy and Lotte." 

It took them a while to process the hint and Diana could practically hear the gears turning in their heads. When the three of them looked towards the table and saw Akko trying to drink her milk through a straw in her nose and then choking, did the lightbulb finally  _ Ding!  _

"No…" Barbara said, incredulousy. 

"No way!" Hannah also chimed in, as the two held each other tightly. 

"Uhm… Yes, as a matter of fact." Diana's face burned, and suddenly now, after exposing herself, did weight she didn't even know was there come off her chest. 

"Diana's type is… Bimbos." Barbara said, flatly, as if all the color had been drained from her.

"Or maybe it's like… an Asian thing?" Hannah continued, rubbing her chin, deeply in thought. But now it was Barbara's turn at revenge as she  _ wapped!  _ Hannah in the back of the head. "That's racist, you can't say that!" 

Barbara froze for a moment, now also contemplating a thought. "Is having a fetish racist?" 

Diana placed both of her hands on their mouths. "I literally will  _ not _ allow  _ that _ conversation to continue." They both nodded, and with a deep sigh Diana began speaking finally. "It's not that I have a  _ type _ , or anything of those regards it's just… when you go through so much with a person, and you see them grow, and try so hard." Diana couldn't help but look towards the lovable idiot. "You start to see yourself in them–" 

"Like in a sexual way?" Hannah mumbled, and Barbara had to physically hold herself to stop the incoming laughter, 

Diana coughed,  _ Loudly _ . not wishing to address  _ those  _ thoughts. If her blush wasn't evident before, it sure was now. "Like I was saying, it's just that I can't help it if I've developed a certain infatuation for Akko, that's all." Diana couldn't help but allow herself to be all gushy, she doesn't remember the last time she confessed something so scandalous freely to someone. "Truth be told… I'm sort of terrified." Diana rubbed the back of her neck. 

"Terrified of what? Ghosts? I'm terrified of ghosts, but not like people ghosts, like pet Cemetery ghosts, y'know, like a ghost cat or something." 

Diana froze for a moment, hesitant to turn around mainly because she knew that voice; and she positively  _ adored _ that voice. 

Hannah and Barbara couldn't help but have those damn shit eating grins plastered on their faces. 

Diana turned around, hoping to mask her shame and hoping even more that Akko had not heard the rest of their talk. "Akko, it's very rude to intrude into conversation's like that." She said simply, hoping her tone would come off as stern, and hopefully not flustered. 

"Ah geez, sorry, Diana." Akko replied, although if her apology was sincere, Diana couldn't tell. "You don't gotta tell me if you don't want to but, what has you scared? Is it something I can fight?" Akko cracked her knuckles, or at least attempted to because when she did she winced a bit, most likely doing it too hard. _ That's something Amanda would do, maybe those two should spend less time together…  _

Diana smiled despite the fact that her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest, was it now coming to the point that just by talking, Akko was making her feel faint. Oh by Beatrix how she has to manage this situation soon. "Silly girl." Diana allowed herself a small laugh. "It's nothing serious you see, so don't worry yourself about it, okay?" 

Akko seemed unsatisfied with that answer, but she decided not to voice her opinion, and instead decided to greet Hannah and Barbara, She flashed a brilliant smiled towards where the two girls were sitting, only for both of them to now notice the seats were vacant, and the duo we're attempting to sneak away via tip toe. 

"Oh uh, yea we're just gonna go uh– Barbara where are we going?" Hannah asked, frantically looking for some sort of excuse. 

"We have to go feed Professor pieces!" Barbara yelped out attempting to push Hannah along. 

"Yes! Hungry hungry, Professor! Akko keep Diana company for us will you? You're a doll thanks!" Not even waiting for a reply, the two of them ran out of the cafeteria and then went in two separate directions, Hannah quickly realized her mistake a moment later ran after Barbara. 

"Your friends are a bit weird, aren't they?" Akko spoke as she took a seat next to Diana, their thighs pressing together. 

Diana nearly choked on the air before scooting aside, In fear that if she were to keep that delicious contact she'd somehow spontaneously combust, and no faerie wanted to clean horny teenage girl guts off the wall. In order to try and keep her composure, Diana cleared her throat, and straightened out her posture. "Yes, I suppose they are," chancing a glance at the shared green and red team table she found Sucy pouring some sort of thick liquid onto her lunch, and Lotte frantically trying to wipe it up with a thin napkin, the strange substance suddenly bloomed into Fungi, turning the napkin and part of Lotte's hand into fungi as well, she screamed. 

"Although, it seems you are in no place to judge." Diana replied, smugly. 

Akko laughed, And Diana truthfully did enjoy the small banter going on between them, but also internally cursing Hannah and Barbara for abandoning her, but also thanking them for giving her and Akko alone time. 

* * *

Diana decides that today is the day she will confess her feelings to Akko. 

Akko,

_ AkkoAkkoAkko.  _

Oh by the nines even the simple act of  _ thinking _ her name makes Diana's heart flutter like butterfly wings. Truth be told, Diana has never had much experience with dating someone, or any experience at all actually, so she'd have to just wing it on this one… The scene was set perfectly, they were sat next to each other on one of the benches outside of school, and their pinkies barely touching, but the contact was still there. They weren't making much conversation; Or at least Diana wasn't, she was just listening to akko ramble on about something she wasn't sure of, cause she  _ definitely  _ heard the sound coming out of akko's mouth, but she was so busy staring at akko's  _ lips _ that she could hardly focus. 

Diana thought Akko was pretty,  _ really _ pretty, in fact so pretty that Diana wanted to shut her up right now by kissing her, and maybe even by biting her lips or sucking on her tongue, or even maybe–"Diana, are you even listening?" Akko flicked her on the forehead, shaking her from her unruly thoughts, Diana's faces blushed and she felt it go all the way down to her neck. "Oh uh," Diana sputtered, and tugged on her collar, it was getting a bit  _ too _ warm. "Ah… could you maybe run it by me again?" 

Akko let out a deep sigh and turned towards Diana with a somewhat annoyed look in her eyes, causing Diana to swallow. "Geez… you really don't make things easy, do ya?" 

"Akko, I–I'm so sorry, my mind was somewhere else, surely you must understand I didn't mean to offend you." Diana stuttered, and really hoped that Akko wouldn't pay attention to how flushed she was. 

Way to go, Cavendish. You wanted to confess your feelings and accidentally ended up irritating the girl. Ten points for sure. 

Akko chuckled, it was soft, and warm, nothing like her usual boisterous laughter, but still it infatuated Diana nonetheless. "I asked if I could kiss you." 

…

…

…

…

"What…?" Diana had to grip the bench to make sure she wouldn't lose balance, despite the fact that she was sitting. 

"I just…" Akko turned her gaze towards the grass, not meeting Diana's eyes. "I just thought you looked super pretty today and I sorta, kinda," she gripped onto the hem of her skirt. "Have a crush on you… and I just really wanna kiss you, like really bad, and right now." 

Diana couldn't help but to let out an uncharacteristic giggle, she covers her mouth with her palm trying to manually silence herself. Here she was ready to confess to her crush after spending so many anxiety filled nights thinking of the proper way to do so, only to be beaten to the punch. 

Amazing. Diana thought, life is truly comical. 

"I understand if you don't like me the same way but–" Akko was quickly cut off by Diana pressing their lips together. Diana held the kiss for a few seconds without feeling Akko reciprocate, and in all honesty it kinda felt like kissing a dead fish, but in a good way? Yeah she didn't get it either. But akko's lips tasted nice, like apple juice and some sort of delicious chapstick, so she savored the feeling and just hoped that Akko would participate soon… and when she did finally kiss back, she did so with  _ vigor _ and so much of it that it made Diana's head spin more than it already was. 

They went at each other slowly at first, as if to test the waters, but after a few seconds and a few more awkward Peck's Akko decided to introduce her tongue into their mix, she was a quick learner after all. Diana felt like she was about to pass out, so she buried one of her hands into Akko's hair and pulled her closer, Akko's eyes rolled back behind shut eyelids. And despite the fact that it was both their first kiss and it was sloppy and inexperienced, it was one of the most invigorating things either witch had ever experienced. 

They broke away to catch their breaths, and they locked eyes, both of their pupils dialated. Diana felt like her heart had skipped a beat. "Wow." She panted out. 

"Yeah, Wow." Akko agreed. She reaches over and decides to place her hand under Diana's skirt and onto her bare thigh. 

This was going to be an interesting school year, Diana thought, as she leaned back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh yeah send me hate here Britt-Sama.tumblr.com but please leave comments and kudos here bc they are literally the only thing I look forward too lol


	9. What is a love language?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback chapter 2/? Lots of gooey foreshadowing, Kissie's, mommy issues? obsession? who knows!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long I have depression.

Diana ran up to her mother's bedside, her little hand tugs on the sleeve of her mother's robe. Bernadette smiled down at her young daughter, lovingly. Beautiful blonde hair obscuring her eyes like a thin veil that Diana could not see past. She attempted to sit up, but even Diana could tell that her mother's current state wasn't too well, but She was used to this, her mommy never felt good, but she had her good days! Those were Diana's absolute favorite days, the days where she and her mommy would feed the ducks in their pond, and take walks around the grounds

But Her mommy also has her  _ bad _ days, the days where she'll go in bed and won't leave it for a while. Diana  _ hated _ those days. And sometimes her mommy wouldn't let her in their room on those days and Diana would end up sleeping in her cousin's room. 

Diana really hated those days, and she hated being away from her mother even more.

"Hello, My girl." Bernadette's voice was soft in tone, Diana thought she sounded like the way honey tasted. Is that an odd thing to think? 

Diana reached her small hands out to help her mother sit up in bed. Bernadette smiled bitterly at the fact her  _ five–year–old _ daughter had to support her, a  _ grown woman. _ Nonetheless, she grabbed onto her daughter’s hands and pulled herself up, on the Inside she grimaced and felt full of shame, and something resembling self-hatred. But, she still managed to put on a smile for her beautiful daughter. 

She then reached down and made a poor attempt of trying to pick Diana up, but it appeared her strength was nowhere to be found at the moment, and it hadn't been there for a while now. Instead, she decided to pat the spot on the bed next to her. "Come here." Her soft voice called out to Diana, and the young girl kicked her shoes off and climbed onto the large bed they shared, situating herself next to her mother, who pulled her into her embrace as soon as she was on the bed. "You've gotten to be such a big girl," cold and stiff fingers stroked through Diana's bangs, and she leaned her head into the touch. "I can't even pick you up anymore at how big you've gotten!" Bernadette let out a small,  _ awkward,  _ chuckle. 

They both knew that was a lie. 

"I…" Diana wants to ask a big girl question, but she doesn't know how to, she stutters for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts, her mother still pats her head slowly. "Take your time, it's okay, collect your thoughts," Bernadette reassures, and Diana takes a big breath. "I don't know, why don't you feel good?" Diana doesn't look at her mother as she speaks, and instead lays her head on the woman's chest, listening to the faint  _ Ba _ _ – _ _ Thump, Ba _ _ – _ _ Thump.  _ Of her mother’s irregular heartbeat, it comforted whatever inner turmoil plagued her baby brain.

"I told you before, I'm sick, My dear girl." Despite the sorrowful tone, Bernadette still had a smile on her face, never wishing for her daughter to see her frown, she did too much of that when Diana wasn't around. 

"But you can take your medicine and feel better right? Like you always do, and like you give me when I get sick." Diana spoke, finding it hard to say the words with proper grammar like Anna was teaching her to, and finding it even harder to not meet her mother’s gaze, instead choosing to look at her mouth, and pale blue lips. 

Bernadette sighed, not wishing to have this conversation  _ now.  _ She knew that this conversation was going to come up eventually, as her health had gotten significantly worse this past year, she'd knew she'd be leaving soon, and thus would have to prepare her daughter for such a thing,  _ "How do you tell your child that you are going to die, and not be here anymore? Would Diana even understand what death is?"  _

She decided today is not the day for that, and instead reached over to the bedside table where a small plate of freshly cut fruit, (Courtesy of Anna.) had been placed, she’d only managed to eat about two small pieces before getting a strong wave of nausea and pain in her stomach, but then again, everything she ate did that. “This taste’s a bit better than medicine, try some, My love.” Bernadette placed the small plate in her lap, finding that even the tiniest bit of weight caused the bones in her wrist to ache, she pierces the fork into a red, and perfectly ripe strawberry, “Say  _ Ahhh…”  _ she held it out toward’s Diana’s lip’s and they’d both noticed how her hand trembled. 

Diana stared at her mother’s hand, and then at the shaking fruit, she reached out, grabbing her mother’s hand,  _ softly,  _ steadying it as she bit into the deceivingly bitter fruit, it tasted like dirt and sand. the juice made her lips unpleasantly sticky. 

She swallowed.

“Good girl,” Bernadette said, using the sleeve of her robe to wipe at Diana’s mouth. She tried feeding her the rest but Diana shook her head, and took the plate from her mother, placing it back onto the nightstand. “No thank you,” Diana spoke quietly,  _ still  _ not meeting her mother’s gaze, which she could feel on her. 

Bernadette laughed and pulled her daughter tightly to her chest, neither really wanting to let the other go.

Diana was perfectly content to stay like that all day. 

"Look at you, always trying to help Mommy, I love you, Diana." 

Diana leaned into the embrace. "I love you too, mom.”

Bernadette lightly dug her fingers into Diana’s side’s, tickling her. Diana couldn’t help but laugh and try to squirm away. But alas, no one was immune from the dreaded tickle monster. Diana couldn’t help but fall backward’s onto the mattress, closing her eye’s as a fit of giggles took over, along with the beautiful sound of her mother’s laughter. “N-No!” Diana yelped out, her cheeks beginning to hurt from smiling so much. 

But the tickling stopped, and so did all the sound in the room. 

Diana opened her eyes and immediately realized she had made a crucial mistake; looking into Bernadette’s eyes- or rather where they should have been. Instead, she was met by two gaping dark holes in her mother’s skull, eyeball’s withered out; having been eaten by the worms and maggots and any other creature that lived six-feet under, crawling out of the socket’s and up Bernadette’s nose. 

She couldn’t move, she couldn’t scream. 

And then her mother’s frail body fell forward’s onto her and- 

Diana’s body jumped out of sleep, sitting up in her bed, she took in her surrounding’s, _ ” My dorm.” _ Her pathetic little brain registered. She places her hand to her chest, feeling her heart pounding, painful, and erratic.  She pressed her palm flat, adding pressure; in a futile attempt to stop the pain. 

_ “Am I having a heart attack?”  _ She thought, albeit frantically, her brain feeling numb, but also managing to make her think of a hundred different things at once. But somehow she couldn’t focus on a single thought, too distracted by her vision now blurring at the corner’s, it felt as if she were looking through a bad telescope. 

Her hand’s felt numb, the tips of her finger’s tingled. She shook them, frantically rubbed them together, she did  _ anything _ to get the feeling to come back.

Is this how her mother felt? Had Bernadette’s illness been hereditary? 

“Beatrix, help me…” She pleaded under her breath and continued to do so until the pain inevitably stopped. Diana was not interested in dying on this particular day, she had plans with Akko, and for once in her life, she felt as if things were starting to look up- but of course in the giant cosmic joke that was her pitiful existence; why  _ wouldn’t  _ she just drop dead?

She exhaled a small puff of breath and shut her eye’s trying to get a better understanding of what just happened. Her fingers touched her wrist and hungrily searched for the smooth fabric of her uniform’s sleeve, wishing to touch the fabric, to be able to roll it, and then un-roll. She’s aware of how peculiar that would sound if she were to tell someone that, but she simply did not care, the small action gave her a familiar comfort. But it seemed she didn’t sleep in her uniform like a psychopath last night and instead wore a sleeveless nightgown. 

She decided to rub her finger’s against her blanket, it wasn’t the same, but it’s all she could do for the moment. 

Taking her time, she collected her thought’s, She understood she was okay, and not  _ five-year’s-old, _ her mother  _ wasn’t _ there and rotting like a corpse on top of her. It was just  _ that _ dream again, she knew not to look into Bernadette’s eye’s, whenever she did  _ that _ would happen, and the dream would end. 

She was far too used to it by now.

Diana wonders if her mother’s eye’s looked like that in her dreams because she couldn’t bring herself to remember what they actually looked like, and that burn’s her like fire. She knows she took after her mother in most of her features, but her eyes were undeniably her father’s, according to Daryl and Anna, even if the one time that Anna did mention it… it was bitterly, and that was not an emotion the older woman had  _ ever _ directed toward’s Diana. 

Nonetheless, Diana shook those frivolous thought’s away, she’d spent too many morning’s and sleepless night’s trying to figure out why her brain suffers her so much, she wanted to move on now and just start her day, the quicker she could see Akko; the better. 

She stretched tense shoulders and couldn’t help but to smile a little. 

She was going to see Akko today, probably within the next hour or two. 

Diana often thinks, she thinks far more than any other seventeen-year-old girl should. But often her brain can’t help but hyperfixate on one specific subject: Akko. Diana thinks that Akko has somehow changed her after being so used to seeing the world as black or white. Now everything is gray and messy, full of refinement, but also freedom, and beauty. 

On any other day before, that dream would have soiled her mood and any possibility of feeling anything besides a gut-wrenching emptiness for the remainder of the day and even into the hard part of the night, where she has to climb into bed and despite how badly she dreads the thought of sleeping alone; She does so anyway, not having any other option. But the feeling of being cold on the outside is bearable because the only thing there to warm her is a pile of blankets. But what about when she was cold on the inside, near her chest? and the empty and collapsing feeling of  _ not  _ feeling another person’s body heat would torment her, and make it nearly impossible to sleep? 

She wouldn’t have to worry about that now, because Akko was there, and was going to make her feel warm, and truth be told; she already has. 

Diana makes sure once in the bathroom she washes her hand’s thoroughly, hoping to rinse off any evidence of her  _ activities  _ from the night before. She already had washed them once last night, she even took another shower as well, which was kind of suspicious to Hannah and Barbara. 

_ “Didn’t you already take a bath, D?” Hannah asked, brushing her hair before bed.  _

_ “We thought you were already asleep.” Barbara also stated.  _

_ “Ah, well I just felt a bit restless is all, taking another shower never hurt nobody, right?”  _

A foolish and embarrassing lie, and to her friends no less, who were not ones to be fooled easily. She sighed, hoping they wouldn’t bring it up again today. Adding another pump of soap to her palm and turning the hot water up a bit more, Diana scrubbed intensely with manicured nails. What was that old myth about again? Growing hair on your palms, or something along those lines. Diana shivered at the thought of such a heinous thing, and scrubbed harder, hoping to make that dirty feeling go away, She hated the idea of masturbation, not having done it since she’d first discovered it years ago after reading a book about anatomy in her family’s library, and also finding a very,  _ educational _ picture of a women’s bare breast on page 441, regardless she’d kept it underneath her mattress back at the manor, lest someone were too stumble across it in the library and be… shocked. 

It was for the greater good, she thought. 

But regardless, she didn’t need that book, not when thought’s of Akko made her feel so warm, Diana doesn’t remember the last time she fell asleep so calm and comfortably.

“I wonder what sleeping next to her would be like…” She whisper’s under her breath, before shutting off the sink, and climbing into the shower  turning the hot water thirty-five degrees to the right, and turn the cold water exactly fifty-two degrees to the left. She lets the warm water run into her hair and down her back as it begins to ward off the morning chill, she lets out a sigh of content.  _ “Today will be a good day.” _ She thought and counted down the minutes until she’d get to see her girlfriend. 

* * *

“Diana, you have to try this parfait!” Akko held her spoon impatiently against the prodigy’s lip’s which she refused to open, instead, Diana nudged the imposing spoon away, feeling bashful as their friends who sat around the table all gave them quizzical looks. Diana bit the inside of her cheek, she was never one for public displays of affection, (mainly because she’d never had the chance to experience any.) but now she must take Akko and her antics into consideration… Instead, she chose to take the spoon out of the other girl’s hand and take the bite herself. She bit down on the delicious fruit that was mixed with the lightly sweet cream, she never had the pallet for sweet’s, but she couldn’t deny the saporous taste, nor the opportunity to share an indirect kiss by eating from the same spoon… She swallowed and dabbed away at her mouth with a napkin. “Mmm, yes it was delicious, Thank you, Akko.” 

Akko took her spoon back, she let out a small huff and continued to eat her dessert, albeit disconcerting quiet. 

“Wow, you’re pretty dense, aren’t ya? Cavendish.” Amanda replied, and truth be told, As much as Diana had a distaste for sweets, her distaste for Amanda O’neil seemed to be at least ten instances worse. “I’m not too sure what you’re trying to imply, Miss O’Neil?” Dense? Diana had to bite her tongue, how dare such a delinquent have the nerve to imply that  _ She _ was dense? How crude. 

“I’m just saying,” Amanda sniffled, using the pad of her thumb to wipe at her nose. “If I had a pretty girl who wanted to feed me, I wouldn't turn her down.” She leaned backwards in her chair, smugly. Part of Diana had hoped the legs of it would give out, and O’neil would fall backwards, maybe injuring her head in the process.

“It’s fine, Amanda, I was just being silly,” Akko replied, but she looked small, and out of place, simply mixing the parfait, not even eating it as much as she was mushing it around into a sad and colorful paste. Amanda let out an exasperated yawn, kicking her legs onto the table, and shutting her eyes. “Whatever, it’s none of my business.” 

“That’s right,” Diana stated, steel gaze locking onto Amanda. “It _is_ none of your business.” Whatever casual and idle chit-chat had been going around the table had suddenly quieted down, all attention now on them. 

“Diana…” Akko mumbled quietly, softly kicking Diana under the table, not enough to hurt, but just enough to alert her of the scene the two of them were inevitably going to cause.  _ “Stop…”  _ Akko mouthed. Diana just smiled warmly at Akko, placing a light hand on her knee, rubbing in comforting circles. Despite feeling dejected earlier, Akko couldn’t help but feel her heart speed up at the contact, and her previous discouragement washed away as if it were to slither down the drain of a sink, like some sort of bitter substance, only to be replaced by something sweet; Diana’s warmth. 

Amanda opened her mouth to reply, it was most likely going to be something rude, vulgar, and all-around unpleasant to the ear’s, judging by the sharp intake of breath she took, but; she was quickly silenced by Hannah forcing a spoon into her mouth, causing Amanda to choke, having to pound at her chest to get it down. 

“H-Hey! What the heck was that for?” Amanda barked. 

Hannah crossed her arms, barking back. “There, a pretty girl fed you, now will you stop antagonizing people?” 

“You aren’t  _ that _ pretty…” Amanda mumbled. 

Hannah’s face started to resemble that of a tomato, wanting to say so much, to be able to fully chew out Amanda for the rude remark, although everyone knew this is just how they both spoke to each other; their love language. 

While the rest of the table now had their sight’s set on the two bickering lovers, Diana made her move, brushing aside a strand of Akko’s hair and leaning in, her lips pressing against the shell of her ear whispering lowly.  _ “Might I have another bite?”  _

Akko shivered, Diana’s voice sending a chill down her spine,  _ “Okay.”  _ Akko responded, her voice equally as soft but unable to hide her giddiness. Akko dug the spoon into the dessert, making sure to get a good spoonful for Diana, she wanted to give her the  _ perfect _ bite. 

_ “Say ahhh…”  _ __ Akko held it out toward Diana's lips. Diana stared at Akko’s hand, and then at the perfect raspberry covered in cream, it seemed as if Akko didn’t completely mush the dessert, Diana pondered the thought of Akko saving that one  _ just  _ for her. She reached out, grabbing Akko’s hand,  _ softly,  _ steadying it as she bit into the red fruit covered in sweet cream; It tasted like custard and everything nice in the world, but it made her lips unpleasantly sticky. 

Diana felt a strong surge of Deja vu, she squeezed her legs together, uncomfortably. 

_ “Gomen ne, Diana,”  _ Akko said, using the sleeve of her robe to wipe at Diana’s mouth, dabbing away a small dollop of leftover cream. “I didn’t mean to embarrass you earlier… I know you don’t really like to do stuff like that publicly, but I just couldn’t help myself.” 

Diana was taken back for a moment, Akko had just apologized to her, in her native tongue. She could feel the warmth on her face spreading to the tips of her ears. She wanted to hear more… but she could just always ask later. “No, I must be the one to apologize, I didn’t mean to discard your display of affection so foolishly,” She linked their fingers together under the table, rubbing her thumb gently along Akko’s hand, who then did the same. “Please forgive my arrogance.” Their eyes met and for a brief moment, there was a definite spark between the two, as if it were only them in the room; but not to the others at the table who feared they would soon see something they would rather not… Sucy coughed loudly, stirring them away from each other, both immediately scooting away from the other. “No eye-fucking at the table,” Sucy spoke, placing an empty vial of something back into her sleeve. 

“Aww baby's first make up, I wish I had a camera, I’d snap a pic.” Amanda laughed, still leaning back in her chair. Diana, despite her better judgement, made a move, far too fed up with the American’s behavior, Diana could often tell when she was in the wrong, but more than anything she  _ hated _ being told that she was. Yes; she knows now that she had hurt Akko’s feelings, she  _ did not _ need Amanda O’neil of all people to rub it in her face. 

From under the table, Diana’s foot pressed against the upturned leg of Amanda’s chair and she  _ pushed _ , Causing the girl to fall back with a loud slam of the chair, but the almost equally as loud  _ thud _ of Amanda’s head hitting the solid ground. 

“Amanda!” Hannah and Barbara lept up, along with the rest of the green and red team. Amanda groaned as jasminka helped her up, but it seemed as if she couldn’t keep balance by herself, despite the fact that Jasminka was as strong as an ox, Hannah had insisted on holding her up, wrapping one of Amanda’s arms around her shoulders, and one arm around Amanda’s waist. “You dumbass… I told you to stop sitting like that!” Hannah yelled, and Amanda pushed a hand against her girlfriend’s face, most likely aiming for her mouth but instead smooshed against her nose. “Ugh… you’re too loud.” 

Hannah sighed, batting the hand away. “I’m gonna take her to the nurse, I think the idiot gave herself a concussion.” Barbara nodded along with Jasminka and Constanze, who decided to follow them. 

“Oh, by the way, Miss O’Neil?” Diana called out, stopping the girl’s in their tracks. “Baby’s first fall,” Diana held her fingers out in front of her, capturing Amanda in a square. “I wish I had a camera, I’d take a picture.”  _ click-click,  _ she mimicked. 

Most of the girl’s laughed, even Hannah. She could understand Amanda not laughing, she did take quite the fall and was more than likely concussed. But there was one thing that Diana couldn’t understand, why didn’t Akko? As the other’s dragged her along to the nurse’s office, she stared at Akko through the corner of her eye, and couldn’t help to notice how uncomfortable she looked, how  _ small  _ she looked, and Diana couldn’t possibly fathom as to  _ why?  _ Akko loved slapstick jokes like that, what could possibly be funnier than her friend being injured? Well, whatever, even if Akko didn’t enjoy it, it brought Diana  _ immense _ satisfaction. 

“Cavendish has jokes, who knew?” Sucy snickered, and lotte couldn’t help but let out her own small laugh. “I do gotta admit, it was kinda funny.” 

Akko didn’t give them a reply instead she chose to take a sip of her drink, the taste was… off. “Bleh…” She mumbled out, wiping her tongue onto her sleeve. Immediately, a sprout popped out of her head.  Diana plucked it, only for another to grow in its place. “I see you’ve upped your doses, Miss Manbavaran.” 

“Suuuuuucy!” Akko whined, and attempted to remove the sprout again, only for another to appear, and another, and another… 

* * *

With Akko, Diana feels as if she belongs, she feels content, and comforted. Akko is the type of girl who can tell the blind how it rains on a summer day and allow you to fall under her cover if it were to thunder too hard. Akko, Diana's girlfriend,  _ her lady; _ and what a lovely spell her Lady has cast upon her heart, leaving her entirely smitten in ways she had never had the chance to imagine. 

The way they sat across from each other, made Diana feel whole, they'd been in the library studying together but had decided to take a break, not a snack break or even a small walk around campus just to stretch their tired legs; instead, their break consisted of Diana laying her head down on the table and reaching across to hold Akko's hand, her smile soft, and her heart warm.

Akko met her halfway, linking their fingers together, her thumb lightly tracing the skin of her fingers, there was so much she wanted to say, and honestly, everything felt unreal to Akko. Diana was already out of things to say, but still, she held her; hand in hand. Both were too afraid to speak the words they wanted to. 

To have an honest confession, both too full of a new and comforting emotion, a comforting haze. And they both understood that this  _ was _ love, but neither would admit that, at least not yet. 

Diana pulled Akko’s hand along by her wrist in a bold attempt, she placed the palm of Akko’s cold hand onto her cheek, but she felt warm, as she pressed her lips to the center. Akko froze but still allowed herself to be pulled in, and when Diana leaned in further pressing slow kisses along each of her knuckles, oh so timidly, but also eager to please. "Diana, is your love language physical contact by any chance?" Akko asked, a dopey grin spread across her lips. 

Diana chuckled, it was soft and it honestly reminded Akko of milk and honey, she decided that that was now her new favorite sound. "My love language could be a lot of things," Diana replied, pressing her lips along the pad of Akko’s thumb. "May I show you another thing?" 

Akko sighed, it was a soft huff and nothing uncomfortable, it was just completely content. "Go ahead." She encouraged, trying not to get too overzealous. 

Diana cleared her throat, and brought Akko's hand to her cheek, she nuzzled Into the cold palm, hoping her flushed face would soon warm it up. "Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate– _ Mmf!"  _ Diana was soon silenced by Akko's thumb pressing tightly against her lips, "You don't need to tell me Shakespeare, Dummy." Akko laughed, leaning in quick to kiss her, it was chaste and Akko went to pull away, but Diana smoothly traced lithe fingers along her jaw and smoothly lulled her back in for another one, not wanting to lose her lips so soon. "Then I guess I must apologize, My dearest," Diana spoke, albeit quietly, and not exactly trying to meet Akko’s gaze. "I must admit that I am in fact, quite smitten by you, and I'm at a loss of my own words you see, so please forgive me for having to borrow someone else's." 

Akko remained quiet, head already dizzy from just the press of their lips and her ears far too enraptured by Diana's words. 

"I must admit, you make me tongue-tied, and you make my brain feel numb whenever I think of you, so whenever I get the honor of speaking to you I find myself dazed, and confused." Diana leaned back in the uncomfortable library chair, sweeping her bangs back, along with the nervous drops of sweat starting to form. "I suppose I just feel like an idiot around you, but I don't think I mind it, not one bit." She stated calmly, despite the numb trembling of her fingertips, which she'd hope Akko didn't take notice of. 

Akko remained silent, her eyes downcast onto the table between them. "Wow, Diana." Is all she had to say.

"My love language could be a lot of things, and I'd love to show you all of it, that is if you'd give me the chance." Diana stated, dropping her cool exterior and instead decided to be completely vulnerable at this moment, allowing Akko the chance to truly understand what she's getting herself into.

"That's… a lot to take in, Diana," Akko replied, although whatever emotions Akko was feeling or whatever thought process she had at that moment, Diana was entirely unsure of. "But no one has ever… talked like that to me before, and I can tell you're truly, truly… wonderful. And I'd really love to learn more about you, especially now that we're, y'know… a couple?" 

"Yes, we are a… Couple." 

Akko smiled, and took Diana's hand back to her own, never wanting to forget this moment or the way that her hands felt together. 

Diana smiled, but deep down she knew she had to repress her inner thoughts, her deeper more repressed thoughts. 

Thought's of Akko sprawled on the bed, her arms wide open and accepting, and waiting, Diana couldn't help but imagine their first time together. 

She would be soft, she would lay Akko down slowly, her hand underneath the brunette's head. And they would undress each other, it wouldn't be rushed, Diana was a patient woman, and all good things are worth waiting for. 

But there are times, darker times when she feels as if she were too let loose by grabbing a soft thigh and digging her well-manicured nails into it. Akko's short skirt left little to the imagination, at first she detested it, but now, oh how  _ grateful _ she was, she could picture it oh so clearly, Akko's panting and moaning, sweet nothings being whispered into a quiet room, Diana leaving bites and bruises along her shoulders and hips, working her way down until she– “Hey, Diana,” Akko kicked at her leg’s under the table, causing Diana to shake her head, and the unruly thought’s away. “Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course,  _ anything, _ Akko,” Diana replied, her tone soft and kind, nowhere near matching her unsavory thoughts of Akko’s hips, lips, and thighs.

“You…” Akko bit the inside of her cheek, eye’s looking anywhere else in the room. “You pushed, Amanda over earlier, didn’t you?” 

Diana nearly choked on her own tongue, trying to force a reply out fast enough as to not seem suspicious, at least this explains why Akko was acting so off earlier… “Why no, Miss kagari.”  Her fingers touched the smooth fabric of her uniform’s sleeve, letting out a satisfied sigh at simply being able to roll it, and then unroll it. “I most certainly did  _ not _ .” 

Akko sighed.  _ “Ara-Ara, Diana.”  _ She waved a single finger back and forth. But not before laying back onto the table. “Who taught you how to lie like that, Hmm?” 

“I-I… I didn’t I-” Diana stammered out, but before she could finish Akko shushed her. “You better not end that sentence with a swear, or some kinda promise.” Sitting up, Akko straightened out her skirt, walking over to Diana’s end of the table, promptly sitting on her lap. “If I'm being honest, I was looking at your legs, and then I saw you do it,” She wrapped her arms around Diana’s shoulders. “So why are you lying to me when you already know that I know?” 

Diana was frozen, but the emotion on her face was unreadable, but before long, she let out a laugh, it was boisterous, and so unlike her Akko momentarily thought she’d been possessed, but when a cold hand ran itself up and down her exposed leg, and Diana buried her head into the crook of Akko’s neck, did she finally speak. “Staring at my legs, Hmm?” Diana’s nails dragged upward until they were on Akko’s thigh’s, if she’d done that any harder, she most definitely would have drawn blood in some parts, but all it did was give Akko chills. “You sound like you might be a pervert, What do you have to say about that, Akko?” Her hand wanted to trail even higher up, but Akko placed her’s on top of it, stopping it dead in its tracks. “Sound’s to me like,” She brought Diana’s hand up to her mouth, pressing soft lip’s against her open palm. “I caught you red-handed.” She smirked, and Diana couldn’t help but to lean forward and capture those smug lip’s in a kiss, effectively wiping the look off Akko’s face. 

“Does that mean you’re going to tell on me, now?” Diana teased, brushing an array strand of Akko’s hair behind her ear. 

Akko nodded, her eye’s not leaving Diana’s, and for a brief moment, Akko saw the smallest instance of fear behind that usually stoic gaze Diana know’s how to carry  _ so  _ well. “No, I won’t.” Akko replied, it was her turn to tease, and unfortunately for Diana, Akko could do it better. 

Diana let out a sigh of relief. “You scared me for a second there,” Her hand playfully swatted at Akko’s behind, Akko yelped, but didn’t say anything, instead she just continued smirking as Diana’s hand traveled to rest on Akko’s hip. “You’re so mean, Akko.” Diana mouthed at her jaw, before covering it with a plethora of kisses. 

Akko sighed, tilting her head back, allowing Diana better access. “Even if I wanted to snitch on you, They probably wouldn’t even believe me-  _ Ah, _ ” Akko  _ moaned _ , as Diana nipped along her neck. “You could probably get away with murder if you really wanted to.” 

Diana laughed. “You think so?” 

Akko tilted Diana’s head back up. “Less talky, more kissy.” Their lips met once again, and they melted. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being codependent is their love language. ʕ•́ᴥ•̀ʔっ♡ Anyway pls leave comments and kudos validation inspire's me to write more. 
> 
> https://britt-sama.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> "Thank you so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are much appreciated!
> 
> If you would like to check out my Tumblr I usually give updates and whatnot about my writing n junk :) http://britt-sama.tumblr.com"


End file.
